Attachment is a Scaffold
by Icarus 'Stryke' Aethon
Summary: "Attachment is a scaffold, Love is a noose." Those words are the only guidelines I live by. Life sucks either way, it just makes it easier. But, Fate always loves to throw a few curveballs, and I can only assume that's why I'm now cuffed to the table in front of Ozpin himself. He gives me a choice: live out the rest of my days in solitary confinement or join Beacon. How peachy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I apologize for that. I have not stopped entirely on Lightning Strikes, but I will admit I have gotten lazy and after I lost the document, it was hard for me to go back and rewrite it. I dropped the pen for a while, so to speak, and I am deeply sorry. I will be back to finish it, and it will not go unfinished. I have a trilogy planned, dammit, and I will not see Icarus' plight go to waste. Anyway, I have, in my absence, discovered RWBY and found myself enjoying it very much. However, as much as I love it, there is a distinct lack of gray area among the heroes. I mean, I've seen up season 3, episode 7, and yet not one of them treads the thin line between light and dark. Blake was the closest *SPOILER* with her being once a member of the White Fang *SPOILER end* but that's about it. If there is a character, let me know and tell me how much of an idiot I am. So, while I slowly rebuild what's left of chapter 19, I will begin this RWBY story. I hope you all enjoy and remember to R &R, Follow and/or Favorite, and Flame with red Dust infused firearms. As always,  
Cheers,  
Stryke  
**

 **Post Script/Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth. I am merely a teenager who likes to express ideas through writing.**

 **(edit) I finally made a little image of what Vincent looks like in his combat attire...but it's upside-down for some unknown reason. I apologize but I can't find a way to fix it. It's the new cover image though. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Attachment is a Scaffold  
** **Chapter 1:  
Dust, Thugs, and-Wait, a Girl?**

 _"Love is a noose."_ Durzo Blint, _Way of the Shadows_

 **Dust shop, 20:00**

The place was mostly empty, as far as an onlooker could tell; just an old store owner. Easy pickings, right? Well, that's what Roman Torchwick and his cronies believed as well as they entered the place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked the elderly owner as one of his tuxedo wearing thugs pointed a gun in the old man's face. Roman was as dapper as you could get if you were a criminal. A black bowler cap, a white and red over-coat, slacks, and a cane, even though he only looked to be in his early twenties. Light orange hair covered the left side of his face, but it was more stylish than a simple emover.

"Please?" The shop keeper begged. "Just take the money and leave."

Roman shushed him, "Calm down, we're not here for your money or your life." He then turned to his thugs as he lay a briefcase on the counter. "Grab the Dust." However, no one ever seems to account for what they don't see. In this case, me. I shook my head at the criminals' sheer lack of perception as I hid just out of sight behind one of the many shelves in the shop. Brushing my light gray bangs out of my cobalt irises, I reached over my shoulders and swiftly pulled out two silver short swords from their leather sheathes. "Virtue" was inscribed along the left blade while "Vice" was inscribed along the right one. They were relatively thick around the hilts though the blade was slightly thin. Where the blade met the hilt, there was a trigger guard. I had built them myself and I would never stop being proud of my work.

However, before I made my move, I was caught off guard by the sound of music coming from the right side of the store. It was muffled, but it was definitely there. Now, while I found myself slightly agreeing with the person's taste, I also wondered how people could be so oblivious to what was going on around them…granted that doesn't say much for myself because I hadn't noticed it earlier…

"Oi kid, put your hands where I can see 'em!" One of the thugs yelled and I heard the distinct sound of a high-frequency blade being pulled out of its sheathe. I heard no response from the person, kid I guess, in question. The music just continued to play. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You gotta death wish or something?" I briefly wondered what accent the nameless thug had before the music became less muffled and a girl's voice responded.

"Yes?" The voice asked. She sounded around my age, sixteen, but maybe a little younger.

"I said, 'put your hands in the air.' Now." The thug repeated. Looking around, I noticed the others were all preoccupied with robbing the Dust, including Torchwick himself. Seeing the coast was relatively clear, I moved quietly forward, crouched low. I wanted to at least get a good angle on the thug, so I could easily take him out without alerting the others.

"Are you robbing me?" The girl asked as I came close to the large shelving that mostly blocked them out from sight. 'Hmm…I won't be able to slide under and I can't risk going around for obvious reasons. This is going to be slightly challenging.'

"Yeah!" The thug responded. Looking through the shelving, I could slightly see the girl now. She was dressed in a red hood as well as a red and black corset and skirt. Light silver eyes shone through black hair with red highlights as a small smirk spread over her pale features.

"Oh." She said nonchalantly before moving quicker than my eyes could track. The next thing I knew, the thug was flying through the air, smashing through the front window. Damn.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted behind me. 'Fuck, now they think I did it.' I turned around to see another finely dressed thug leveling a pistol at me.

I decided to try and use my natural human repellent (AKA: my voice, which was either cold or annoyed), "Listen, I'm not the one who tossed your buddy out the window like a really large soccer ball, so beat it." As I said this, I heard two things at the same time. The first was the thug growling in anger and the second was the familiar shifting of a weapon. Now, on numerous occasions my gut has saved my life. At this moment, it was telling me to duck, and frankly when added with the sound of a weapon, I was more than convinced. That is the reason why I had fallen flat on my stomach. I wasn't cowering or scared, I was listening to my gut-and I found myself being very thankful as the sharp blade of a red and black scythe just sliced through the bookcase, and the nameless thug, sending both of them falling into two pieces. Thanks again, Gut.

A red blur shot by overhead, leaving rose petals in its wake. Rose petals? Picking one up, I found I was not mistaken. Lifting my head off the ground, I found the four thugs and their boss' backs to me, facing the street outside. Getting to my knees, I saw the girl standing in the center of said street, a giant red and black scythe in her hands.

"Okay then." Roman nodded to himself before gesturing to his lackeys. "Get her." Seeing as how they were all charging her, I decided this was my chance to get what I came here for and go. Scooping up Virtue and Vice, I slowly walked towards Torchwick, who held the briefcase in his free hand. "You know what never fails to amuse me?" He asked and I froze as he turned around, a smug smile on his face. "Little shits who think that they're invisible." With that said, he quickly raised his cane and a small sight flicked up from the end of it. I certainly knew enough about weaponry to see where this was going.

Jumping to the right, I narrowly escaped being shot by a large, red projectile. However, I didn't account for the small explosion that went off behind me, launching me face-first onto the floor. Lifting my head, my vision was blurry and I found myself very fortunate that my semblance hadn't kicked in yet. If it had-I shook my head, partly to keep myself in the moment and mostly to clear my vision.

Quickly standing to my feet, I saw Torchwick leaning on his cane, grinning, "That was quite graceful, I must admit."

Narrowing my eyes, I ignored his taunt and instead motioned to his cane, "Modified to shoot red dust?" I asked, both trying to learn as much as I could and sating my own curiosity.

"How idiotic do you think I am?" Roman asked as he spun his cane and brandished it like a rapier. "Acting like I'm your stereotypical villain, it's quite insulting." With that he charged towards me, quickly striking with his cane. If I had been slightly slower, that would have done some damage. As it was, I was able to bring Virtue up just in time to parry his strike. Using the force of the parry, Torchwick spun and swung horizontally. Likewise, I had done the same and Vice clashed against his cane. The blows quickly sped up and I found myself flowing into one fluid motion after another as the adrenaline filled my veins. My moves grew faster the longer the dance continued. I say dance because that's exactly what fighting is: A deadly dance. Parry, duck, strike, block, dodge, counter, press the offensive. The movements continued and I smirked. My movement speed was increasing with each passing second. This was my element.

Torchwick, who started out confident, grew more serious and grave as he was visibly struggling to match or evade my lightning quick strikes as I pushed him back. "How the hell are you moving like that?!" Roman asked incredulously as I swung Virtue and vice in an x-pattern, which he blocked, engaging in a lock.

"You haven't figured it out yet, Roman?" I asked, my heart seeming to beat out of my chest.

His eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him, "You don't mean-" I cut him off by turning his cane to the side and-quicker than the eye could follow-twist-kicked him, sending him out the already broken window.

Calmly walking out the door of the shop, I advanced towards the fallen form of Roman Torchwick as he groaned and sat up. "My semblance." I stated simply as I stopped in front of him.

He turned his body slightly and looked to be covering his side, "Well, that's one hell of a semblance, I'll give you that." He chuckled before coughing. I frowned but the telltale sound of blood splattering the street caught my attention. Glancing up, I saw Red had deftly handled the thugs while I was fighting Roman...or rather, I saw evidence that she had deftly handled the thugs. Blood splatter added a dark hue to the buildings on both sides of the street as limbs and stumps-respectively-littered the streets. In the center of it all: Red, shaking her head and making disgusted faces at the blood splatter on her clothes. "Never take your eyes off a downed enemy!" Torchwick shouted and I snapped my attention back to him. His cane was back in his hand, aimed at me, and his finger was already pulling the trigger at point blank range. This was going to hurt. A lot.

A sound like a cannon roaring echoed in my ears as I caught a flash of red before pain erupted from my abdomen. I caught a sense of vertigo and felt as if I was spinning in the air before I slammed into something-the blacktop I soon found out from the tumbling and the feeling like the skin on my arms had been scraped off. Rolling to a halt, I groaned and heard a familiar crack before my ribcage screamed in agony...or maybe that was my barely choked back yell-turned-growl. Gasping and seething, I tried to roll over to get on my hands and knees.

"You two were magnificent. Truly, you were." Roman's voice rang out and rose petals rained down on me and, making guttural gasps and growls, I slowly got onto my knees to find Red standing next to me, scythe extended forwards. Following her intense, silver gaze, I saw Torchwick crushing a cigar bud with his cane before raising it. "I think we can all agree though, Red...and Silver, too much of a sweet thing can ruin it." Raising his cane, the sight flicked up once more and he smirked. "As much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this...is where we part ways." I knew what was coming with that statement, and knowing the little that I did about Torchwick, I would be the target. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the end to come. The blast sounded, my eyelids lit up bright red and I felt myself become weightless once again...but no blow hit me. Opening my eyes, I found myself in the center of the street, unharmed. I need only to run my hand over my shoulder to know the cause in the form of petals. Red stood on my right, looking down at me with what I thought was concern.

"You okay?" She asked, offering her hand, which I regarded before waving it off and struggling to my feet. "Your chest...and arms...they should be looked at." Snarling in pain I looked down at myself. My once white overcoat was torn and stained...with my blood. Gingerly running a hand over my ribs, I winced, both in pain and at the strange feeling of them either being snapped or out of alignment. Breathing deeply, I slowly removed the overcoat, my arms stinging with every movement. Inspecting my arms, I found them bloody and skinned from my wrists to my elbows.

I seethed once more before moving back to more important matters: The location of Torchwick, "I've been through worse. He's going to get away if you don't stop wasting time." I somehow managed to speak without much pain and noticed a flash of Roman's white coat on the roof of the building across the way. Taking a deep and painful breath, I set off towards the ladder, Red close behind. If she was speaking, I didn't pay her any attention. In fact, the only thing on my mind-besides Torchwick-was that I was thankful for having broken my ribs multiple times over. If this was my first time, I would still be on my back, gasping from the pain and wondering when the Angel of Death would come for me. I was overly dramatic when I was a kid, don't judge.

The ladder was a bit of a struggle-not that I would openly admit that mind you-but after almost biting straight through my tongue, I had made it only to find Torchwick's back to me. "It's over." I spoke as I reached over my shoulder for Vice...only to grasp empty air. Oh...fuck.

My surprise must have been evident, because when Roman turned around his smirk widened, "Well that is amusing. A hunter who dropped his weapon...isn't that against some code?"

I only glared in response as my heart rate started to climb once more; this was either going to be very rewarding or very painful. "I'm no hunter." Was my reply as I tried to make myself look as drained as possible-wasn't all that hard to be honest-as Red took the stage.

"Stop!" She yelled and Roman chuckled before turning his back once again.

"Tenacious bunch, aren't you?" As soon as Roman asked that, a Bullhead aircraft rose above the building, as though he had planned this all from the start. He was a notorious criminal for a reason, so I wouldn't doubt that he had a backup plan. Before anyone could blink, I appeared behind Roman and delivered a reverse roundhouse to his back. The surprised and pain-filled grunt was quite satisfying as he fell to the side, his cane slid away from him while he held onto the briefcase.

"Damn right we are." I stated as I held my palm up to Red, silently telling her this was my fight. Whether or not she got the message wasn't my concern. A small smirk found itself on my face as I advanced towards him. Once more, he surprised me as he quickly jumped up and swung the briefcase as a weapon. Shaking my head slightly, I once more unleashed a lightning fast strike at him, however I quickly stopped the strike before it landed. The smart bastard. The briefcase was filled with uncut and unstable Dust crystals and he had placed it in front of himself where I had aimed my strike. I tested his speed by launching a few more random strikes, and while I was quicker than him, he was able to protect himself fairly well due to the size and light weight of the case. All the while, my frustration grew as my heart rate rose, increasing my speed even more. I just hoped my body didn't pop while I tried to fight him. That was why my semblance was as much a gift as it was a curse.

"So, Silver, as you can see, I'm a busy man. As much as we both hate to admit it, we can't stay here forever. Now, either you back off, or I'll be forced to do something, shall we say, drastic." He quickly removed a red Dust crystal with his free hand from his coat and made a pose as if to throw it with all his might at the ground. "Ah-ah-ah Red, if you so much as move a muscle, I'm blowing all of us sky-high." His eyes had not one ounce of fear and I knew he had us. Even with my speed, I knew there would no way to stop him…especially since I had foolishly let him open the distance between us, bringing him closer to his cane and the Bullhead. I growled in anger as I slowly backed away, watching him place the case in the Bullhead, grab his cane, tilt his hat to us, and hop inside. However, he kept the Dust crystal in his hand, poised to throw and as the Bullhead rose into the air, he shouted down at us, "Sorry, but this is the end of the line." The minute those words were uttered, I ran as quickly as my semblance allowed me to go at its current stage; pretty fucking fast in layman's terms. In fact, by the time the explosion actually did go off, I had scurried down the ladder and was staring up at the fireworks…okay fine, I was bent over panting from pain and exertion, my heart rate slowing down and my aura all but gone. I didn't know if Red made it out and frankly, didn't care too much to find out. Call me a coward or call me callous. I'll be the only one standing when the shit hits the fan. Attachment is a scaffold and Love is a noose. Shuffling forward, I managed to find both Virtue and Vice as an all-out Magic Storm erupted above me. Either Red survived or a Hunter was on the scene. I had to get moving either way. The Bullhead was taking a heavy beating, but I knew I had to get out of here-and soon. But first, the sole reason why I came here. Dragging myself back to the Dust Shop, the owner came outside and moved towards me.

"Thank you so much for fighting off those-" I cut him off as I spun Vice, transforming it into its second form: a submachine gun, and pressed it against his forehead.

"The rest of your Dust Crystals." I panted, feeling as though I was about to fall over. "I want them in a case. Before you even start, I know you have them. Every Dust Shop does."

He put his hands up and backed into the store, eyes wide, "Please, it's all I have now. They took everything!"

I raised an eyebrow and tapped the trigger, shooting a round near his face. "Really? Because all I saw that they had was eight uncut crystals and a few tubes of ground Dust. You're telling me those were all you had in this shop? Now, before I lose my patience and add murder onto robbery, give me the rest of it." He quickly complied, filling a case with the remaining uncut and a few cut crystals until the case could hold no more.

However, before he pushed the case over to me, he spoke, "You are better than this. There is more, I know it. I can see it."

I glared coldly as I brought the barrel to his forehead once more, "You don't know a thing."

"I know more than you do. About yourself." He stated, conviction so laced in his tone that I wouldn't be surprised if all of Remant could hear it. "About your loss." Upon hearing that, I lashed out. Vice struck the side of his face, causing him to fall to the floor and I advanced, my eyes brimmed with ice-cold fury. He pleaded as I lay my finger on the trigger and slowly began to pull it.

Even as I began to do so, however, a voice echoed in my head, _"You're going to be a Hunter-a true hero, right Machina?"_

 **A/N: Been a while since I did one of these, huh? How'd you like it? I don't think I do a very good job at writing apathetic or emotionless characters, so tell me how I did. Your support is much appreciated. While this chapter follows the first episode, not all of them will be like that. In fact, only important events within the episodes will be followed. Aside from that, Machina will have his own story and his own adventures. This will be a darker story though, so I hope you enjoy and won't get used to the slight amount of humor because this is going to be one of the lightest chapters in this story. I'll put warnings before every chapter with what one might consider explicit content. Please R &R, follow and/or favorite, and flame. Your support-or hate-helps fuel my passion for writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Wounds

**A/N: Hey guys, managed to get this out sooner than expected. Still writing chapter 19. There's nothing really else going on, so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I apologize if it's short, I wanted to blend Orientation and Initiation together so the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please don't forget to R &R (I really like reading reviews, even flames), follow and/or favorite, and Flame with as much red Dust as possible.  
Cheers,  
Stryke**

 **Chapter 2: Old Wounds**

 _"You're going to be a Huntsman-a true hero, right Machina?"_

Those words made me freeze entirely, my finger stopping its urge to pull the trigger. _That voice…_

I glared down at the old man and spun Vice around my finger, transforming it back into a blade before sheathing both of them on my back. "Forget you ever saw me. I won't be so merciful next time." I said, but I could hear my own voice betray me as I grabbed the case and, clutching my chest cavity, staggered out into the night.

Vision fading in and out, I tried to move as quickly as I could to the nearest alley. My aura reserves weren't all that plentiful to begin with, and after that beating I took added to the many uses of my semblance, I would put it on the line between red and nonexistent. Leaning against a brick wall, I tried to move, only to find my legs were unresponsive. I slumped to my knees, only just realizing the tight space I was in. I must have made it to an alley. Keeping the case tight against my chest, I shivered and found myself wishing I didn't take off my overcoat, leaving me in a dark blue T-shirt, gray cargo pants, and ratty black chucks. However, I found my eyelids drooping all the same as the fumes from my aura reserves finally burned out. Unconsciousness claimed me and I once more submitted to the memories that plagued me.

xxx

 _My eyes snapped to the young girl who reminded me of Neapolitan ice cream, with the right side of her hair dyed pink while the rest was dark brown; the only thing unsettling was her eyes were mismatched. One brown and the other a pale pink. "That sheat's taken." I slurred in a dull tone as I gestured to the barstool on the right of mine. She merely raised a pink eyebrow before taking the stool on my left. I didn't pay her any attention; just knocked the rest of my fire whiskey back before slamming the glass down on the counter. "Junior...put the shtuff in the...in the thing the shtuff goesh in." The large man behind the counter starred at me as he cleaned a glass. Whatever, he could think whatever the hell he wanted._

 _"Vince, I think you've had enough." He said, using my first name for once._

 _"Shaddup! Ish my lien nit good 'nough for yah?" I yelled, slamming more cash down on the counter._

 _"Look, Vincent...I've known you for a while, and I know he was important to you, but you're only fourteen. Besides, drinking's not going to bring him back-"_

 _"What the fuck do yah know?! You're...old!" I sputtered, trying to find the right words._ I'm winging it. _"Your beard ish stupid!" Junior set another glass down, but whether that was just to shut me up or because I was the only person here besides Pinky I didn't know...nor did I particularly care. Glaring down at my reflection in my glass, I realized how much I looked like shit. Gray hair fell down and covered cobalt eyes that stuck out against my sickly pale skin._ Why the hell should I care what I look like? He didn't care what he looked like. 'If I look like shit, I look like shit.' He always used to say. _I thought bitterly as I threw back the fire whiskey and sighed as the pleasantly burning liquid flowed down my throat. Resting my head on my arms, I felt my eyes droop, and it was the next morning, after Junior woke me by dousing me with cold water, that I made guidelines for myself. I would do whatever I had to and screw everyone else. Emotions and compassion would only get me and those I care about dead. Attachment is a scaffold..._

xxx

My eyes snapped open to find a bright light assaulting them. Recoiling sharply, I sat up, my hand immediately going to grasp Vice-except I couldn't even raise it half-way before a metallic clanking sound filled the small dark room I found myself in. I sighed when I realized my hands were cuffed to the small table I was sitting at. I briefly wondered if the VPD had finally pulled their heads out of their asses as I studied the room for any possible exits or objects to aid me in my escape. Sadly, they either saw me as a top priority threat or didn't want another successful escape like that of Roman Torchwick. The room only had one entrance, and the only objects were the chair I was sitting in, desk in front of me, and the interrogation lamp swinging from the ceiling. Great.

Just as I was planning to bash my head against the table to try and fake a convincing death by blunt trauma, the door opened and in walked the most famous men in Vale: Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. This may have been the most powerful man in Remnant...or the most cryptic bastard in history.

He pushed his glasses up his pale nose as amber eyes stared me down before he took a sip of his trademark coffee and spoke, "Vincent Graves is it?" He asked but I kept silent, giving him my patented dead stare. "Quaint." He muttered before regarding a clipboard in his off hand. "You've been a tough one to track down, Mr. Graves. I mean, the only official record I have is a file from the Vale Orphanage; something about a missing child report some fourteen years ago." He shot me a pointed look before taking another sip and continuing. "There does happen to be a large amount of crimes with a suspect who matches your description. Dust robberies, underage drinking and use of tobacco, and assaults being the most frequent offences." I raised my right hand as high as I could and he lifted an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Do you have my cigarettes?" I asked lamely, having tuned him out until he mentioned tobacco.

Ozpin sighed and shook his head, "Do you know who I am?"

I nodded and after a lengthy silence between us, I decided to speak first for once, "You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy." I leaned in closer, "Neither of us are men who mince words though. You're here for a reason, otherwise I'd be talking to a commissioner." I leaned back, keeping my lifeless gaze on him.

"Hmm, how...expected." The corners of Ozpin's mouth quirked up. "Mr. Graves, you have a choice to make. Due to the amount and severity of the crimes you've committed, you're facing execution currently. Simply put, you are a dead man walking. However, there might be one way out for you: attend my school." I'm sure my surprise from such an offer showed on my face because Ozpin went into more detail. "You wouldn't be off scot-free. You'd be under constant surveillance and if you ever gave me any reason to, I would pull the plug personally, so to speak."

I regained my composure and chuckled mirthlessly, "Death is meaningless to me, so enlighten me as to why I should choose to work under you."

"If you haven't noticed, you were caught. Besides it won't have to come to that." I slightly raised an eyebrow. "You see, I talked to the council, and got them to reduce your sentence to lifetime in solitary confinement at a facility in the outskirts of Vacuo. You would continue the remainder of your existence eating flavorless gelatinous cubes at random intervals." He grew silent and took another sip of that damned coffee of his. I sat there, arms cuffed and took a look back. All the things I've done...every decision-I shook my head. Not the time or the place to think about that. Not now.

Every instinct I had told me to refuse and take my chances with the cubes, but the small part of me without caution yelled at me to take him up on his offer. "Ozpin, I accept your proposal, but let me make one thing clear: I'll follow your orders, I'll take your little lessons, but I am NOT one of your poster-children."

He chuckled, "Of that I have no doubt. They're not the ones dangling over a pit of Grimm covered in barbeque sauce." I could tell this was going to be an interesting year.

xxx

After almost strangling myself with the tie, I finally finished putting on the stupid monkey suit of a uniform. The color scheme I could deal with I guess: black with orange trim. Starring at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but shake my head. I looked better than I ever had: my normally messy gray hair was styled back and my skin tone was brighter due to the amazing-and only real-shower I just had. I looked just like one of Ozpin's perfect little pawns.

"Mr. Graves, we'll be arriving at Beacon momentarily." Ozpin's voice came from the intercom. I simply rolled my eyes and stuck my thumb up at the camera in my room on the airship. Ozpin had taken me on it immediately after I gave him my response. Considering he had this blonde woman with glasses hand me the uniform before we all boarded, I soon realized he was banking on my agreement from the start. The room was nicer than any rundown building I've called home in the past and had an actual bed with large covers and blankets. I couldn't help but feel enraged at the fact that all of the people I would be learning with would be used to life even greater than this. They would have their mommies and daddies pay for their tuition and maybe-I'm being generous here-one in every five of them would actually get in due to their skill. Maybe I should have gone with capital punishment. Getting put on the same team as someone like a Schnee would be worse torment than going to hell.

Shrugging the leather holster for Virtue and Vice over my shoulders, I quickly scooped up my pack of cancer sticks and lighter; Ozpin had returned my belongings to me when we took off, and I understood. Even if I had my weapons, he was not threatened. I put my cigarettes and lighter in my blazer's inside pocket before nodding at the camera once more. Walking outside of my room, I went up to the bridge, aware of the cameras trained on me every corner I turned, and stood in between Ozpin and the blonde woman with him. She only regarded me coolly before tuning her nose up while Ozpin simply sipped his coffee and starred out at the dark structures below us. Now, like everyone else in Remnant, I've heard of Beacon. If you haven't, then you simply need to be put out of everyone else's misery. However, like many in Remnant, I've never laid eyes on it. The structure below us looked much like an academy would with tall spires, a medium sized courtyard, and multiple buildings.

"Why are we passing it?" I asked, causing both of the Huntsmen to look at me strangely. "I thought we were going straight to Beacon."

The blonde sighed exasperatedly, "That is not the illustrious Beacon Academy. It is the primary combat school, Signal. You'll know Beacon when you see it, boy." Right, I dub you Bitch-face McGee from this point on. I didn't voice my thoughts for the sole reason that I just wanted to get started already and make this trip go as smoothly as possible. Ozpin had already told me that, because the first official day was tomorrow, I would be sleeping in the ballroom tonight and go through orientation with the others in the morning. Now, one thing about my situation didn't add up: he wanted to keep me monitored at all times and yet he has me masquerading as just a regular student. For what purpose? Is it just to test the new blood? Or simply serve as amusement for him? I couldn't figure him out and that is what really made Ozpin a threat. You couldn't predict what he was thinking.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the large waterfall ahead and the monster of all academies sitting on an island in the middle of the lake. Almost. The place was unlike anywhere I'd ever seen with spires as well as a giant clock tower that looked like it would touch the clouds. This was much more than I was expecting, and I realized why Bitch-face McGee told me I'd know when I saw it.

My awe must have showed on my expression, because Ozpin turned to me, "Not bad for a school to train poster-children, hmm?" I quickly wiped all emotion from my face, but I knew when I was beaten. I nodded softly, my eyes glued to the academy and the dark forests surrounding it. You win this round, Ozpin…wonder what this place looks like in the daylight.

As the airship began to land, Bitch-face McGee handed me a sleeping bag, "You don't have much in terms of belongings, so you may use this." She said, maintaining her deep glare before she added in a low voice, "Ozpin may not have stated this but listen closely. If you do anything to harm the students in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you. However, it won't be a slow death, I can assure you. In fact, by the time I'm halfway done with you, you'll be begging to die, but only when I grow tired of hearing your blood curdling screams will I end you. Do I make myself clear?"

I shot her my most apathetic look, hoping my true feelings didn't show; it's not that I was afraid, it's that from the conviction in her voice, it wasn't an empty threat. "Transparently so." I replied as I took the roll from her and, with what I hoped was a steady hand, removed both my lighter and cancer sticks as I turned away from her to the exit. The cigarettes were the only thing that really calmed me down, and they were very helpful when your semblance was as randomly activated as it was liable to kill you. I had already lit and taken my first drag on a cancer stick before the airship landed and docking bridge opened. Gazing down the walkway in front of me to the buildings that surrounded the courtyard, I took a deep drag and smirked slightly as I took my time walking. I am the only person to walk this bridge that didn't come from any great family. I'm not rich nor do I have some skilled family name to back me, and yet here I am. A child criminal was accepted-no coerced-into Beacon Academy…now I'm seeing why Ozpin wants me to blend in. It would be terrible for his reputation if it were revealed that he accepted a convict into his school with innocent children. I took another long drag and sighed in content as my nerves relaxed and my heart finally calmed. It had been way too long since my last smoke. I stopped walking as I entered the courtyard and I caught myself before I said or thought something stupid. He's dead, and there's no way he'd hear me anyway. I thought as I entered the largest building and quickly found the immense ballroom. I found myself running out of synonyms for "large" due how stupidly big everything to do with Beacon was. Having the place to myself was nice and all, but I honestly didn't know what to do with all the extra space on my hands. I settled on a spot by the bay windows and as I shrugged off my weapons and finished my smoke, I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to him once more. I was where he always talked about being. Damn fool…right up to the end, you still held onto that stupid, noble belief. 'Heroes'…as if they could ever exist. I thought as the memories flowed back, and I bit my tongue as I felt tears threaten to form. Idiot…you deserved it. You should have known better than to do that. I shook my head and fell onto the sleeping roll as his face haunted my dreams once more.

A/N: Well, there you have it folks. Who is this mysterious person who haunts Vincent? How will Vincent handle Beacon? Why do I ask you people plot points? Well, actually it's to open up discussions. What can I say, I'd love to hear your theories. Anyway, don't forget to please R&R, follow and/or favorite, and Flame. Make Cinder proud.  
Cheers,  
Stryke


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here it is, out faster than expected because I have been sick for the past five days. I don't recommend it. It's not fun. However, in my sick stupor, I managed to write this monster of a chapter and make what I picture Vincent to look like. I even made it the cover image of this fic, and you would know that if you're new and read the first page or just checked back for some reason that I don't know why it's upside down. I tried to fix it, but nothing I do works, so it's staying like that for now. Please enjoy and don't forget to R &R, follow and/or favorite, and flame with a dust infused weapon of some kind. I'm tired.**

 **Chapter 3: Initiation and Meeting the Poster-Children**

I awoke to bright and painful rays of sunlight assaulting my eyes. Not exactly pleasant, but really, should I have expected anything less? Groaning, I pulled myself up and shook my head. I hated sleeping, but I knew it was necessary. _Damn memories, why do they still haunt me? Wait…what's that noise?_ I got to my feet and surveyed the vast ballroom before turning to the bay windows. Airships were landing right outside on landing pads that I must have missed the night before. _Wait a minute…what time is it? It's times like these where I wished I had a-_ I cut my thoughts off as I almost stepped on what looked like a scroll device with a note attached. Bending over, I picked it up and skimmed the note.

 _Mr. Graves, this is your personal scroll. I had intended to give it to you earlier, but the sight of you smoking made me think of a better situation. If you check your pack, you will find only three there. Nicotine is quite addictive, you know? Think of this as even more reason to be obedient. Ozpin  
Post Script: I'd get moving if I were you; orientation starts at 9:00, and I'd hate to have to crush one of these underfoot because you decided not to show up._

I read it, re-read it, and blinked before frantically raiding my pockets and producing the pack of cancer sticks. Flipping it open, I could only stare blankly at the remaining three as a single phrase kept repeating over and over in my mind: _Why are the smokes gone?!_

When I finally emerged from my own denial, I seethed with a fury more intense than anything I had ever felt before. In fact, I would have gone on a killing spree, consequences be damned, if I hadn't glanced at the note once more. Play nice…get smokes…The thought left a very bitter taste in my mouth. I wasn't proud; I didn't have any reason to be. It was just survival and that's all I cared about. Death would come eventually, and I would give him quite the fight, but I would accept it. This however…just the mere picture of acting like an obedient dog made me almost hurl my lunch from almost two days ago...I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now. Angrily flipping open my lighter, I lit up a cancer stick just so my heart didn't pop right then and there from the mere rage. Deep drag, exhale, deep drag, exhale…deep drag…exhale…I sighed as I calmed myself down and cleared my head before I pressed the power button on the scroll, checking the time. 8:35…okay, not bad but I have to get moving.

I found myself being thankful that I had slept in the uniform, even if it was wrinkled. Shrugging on my leather weapon harness I ran down the hall, making a few tight turns, occasionally using my hand for traction before finally finding the exit and bursting out the doors…right in front of what looked like the entirety of the freshman body, all turned towards me with expressions varying from surprise, amusement, and utter confusion.

Instantly straightening myself, I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back, and cleared my throat, "What the hell are you looking at?!" All of them turn around in sync and either rubbed their necks nervously or whistled inconspicuously. "That's what I thought." I said as I smirked slightly and thought, _See Ozpin? I can play nice. I may even find this somewhat amusing if I can keep them where poster-children belong: under actually sentient beings._ I would have chuckled had a large explosion not almost thrown me off balance. "What the hell?!" I turned in the direction of where it had come from to find a mixture of fire, ice, and lightning dissipate. _Okay, this I have to see._

The sound of bitching only brought me closer to the literal crater in the courtyard, "This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry." Wait a minute…I know that voice…from where? I grew closer to the crater, and the bitching only continued.

"Sorry?! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" I finally reached the edge and internally groaned as I recognized both of the girls there. Red, who was still dressed in her attire from last night and the daughter of the head of the Schnee Dust Corp, dressed in a white and blue combat skirt and thick heeled shoes. Weiss Schnee…Oh, kill me now. "This isn't your ordinary combat school you know? We're here to fight monsters, so watch where-"

I decided that if I didn't butt in now, I would have the death of a Schnee on my hands; while an extremely valuable first murder, that wasn't a road I wanted to tread just yet, "Not meaning to interrupt you, Your Bitchiness, but I find it ironic to lecture someone about watching their surroundings when you've been standing in a large crater." I smirked.

"Wh-you-how dare you?!" She yelled while Red just stayed quiet as she stared up at me with wide eyes. I stared back, took another drag, and aimed it at Weiss. Apparently she had still been talking, and that gust of secondhand smoke sent her into a coughing fit unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"Never been around a cancer stick, princess?"

"It's Heiress, actually." A soft voice pointed out from behind me. I instantly spun around, free hand going up to grasp Virtue, only to find the new arrival already had her short katana pulled out. I didn't even hear her footsteps. She was dressed in black from head to toe, but it was all very light clothing, though her boots had slight heels. I should have heard them clicking at least. In her black hair was a bow and her eyes were amber but almost diamond like a cat's…

"Nice reflexes." I stated simply as I lowered my hand and she sheathed her weapon and nodded.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in Remnant. The same company infamous for its controversial labor enforcement and questionable business partners." The new arrival said, looking down into the crater. Schnee was left speechless before promptly about facing and actually jumping out of the hole without help from her slave train that followed after her with cases of Dust. I chuckled at her retreating form before turning back to the new girl, only to find her gone.

I shook my head and was about to take my leave before Red shouted as she climbed out of the crater, "Wait, you're the guy from the Dust shop!" I groaned, wondering why Monty hated me so as I regarded Red. "I thought you died! I mean, one minute you were there and the next you were gone, what happened? And why are you here? How are you not bandaged up in the nurse's at least?!" She asked, one question after the other as a worried expression formed on her face. Hyper, energetic, child…I think she may need a cigarette more than I do. Actually, she has a good point. Why the hell aren't I gasping in pain? Come to think of it, when I put on the uniform, my arms weren't even sore.

"One at a time, Red. In order: I ran, Ozpin…persuaded me, and I have no clue, myself." I shrugged before taking one last drag and dropping the cigarette before crushed it underfoot.

She had this expression as if my explanation couldn't have been the whole story but just shook her head and instead said, "You shouldn't smoke, you know? It'll kill you." I almost laughed at that and the irony of my situation. _Stop smoking and die because of my semblance or keep smoking and die years down the line due to lung cancer. If you only knew, Red._

"Yeah, well life expectancy of a huntsman is forty, so I don't think I'll have to worry about lung cancer." I said, slightly surprised that I even responded at all. It still had a rude connotation at least. "However, let's not get into that subject." I said, seeing the look on Red's face. "Why are _you_ here? You look like you're only fifteen, just a kid." I smirked slightly as she pouted in a very childish manner.

"I'm not a kid! I drink my milk! Besides, you don't look much older! And Ozpin enrolled me after seeing what I could do." Her outlook went from pouting to proud. I almost wanted her to start crying, laughing, and cussing within ten second intervals, so then I would be correct in thinking her a schizophrenic. "What's your name, by the way? I mean, I'm just curious, because we've already met and you're pretty good."

I stared at her, debating telling her it or not; after all, the minute you give your name to someone, instantly they become acquaintances…I almost shuddered at the idea of even having something remotely close to an acquaintance (Junior was as close to that as possible and I really didn't need anymore.) "Vincent." Keeping my name from people at an academy would be impossible, so first name basis.

She smiled sickeningly so and once again, a shudder tickled my spine, "I'm Ruby Rose." She extended her right hand and I just stared at the offending appendage before flicking my eyes back to hers, then again to the hand. She chuckled nervously before lowering it, and staring awkwardly at the ground.

"Orientation will start soon. I should probably get going." I said, hoping she'd get the hint, and leave me to my peaceful solitude. Unfortunately, such a thought was only a dream.

"Do you know where it is, then?" She asked, coming up next to me and I stopped, realizing that I didn't actually know where Orientation would be held.

It was just my luck when a blonde, scraggly kid in meager plate armor and a black and red hoodie walked up, "Um, excuse me, do you know where Orientation is held?" I didn't bother giving him a response.

"No, we were just talking about that actually." Ruby replied and I decided it would be best to continue. It seemed they decided it would be best to follow me. _It's going to be worth it in the end. Smokes, cancer sticks, sweet, sweet nicotine._ I thought as they continued to chatter.

"Well, I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." I couldn't help but turn and raise an eyebrow at him when that came out of his mouth. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck, "At least, I hope they will. My Mo-never mind."

"Were you just about to say 'mother'." I asked, a small smirk spreading.

He sputtered, "No."

Ruby cut in, "I'm Ruby and that's Vincent. He doesn't really talk much. Aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship?"

"Hey, motion-sickness is more common than you know!" He protested and I shook my head. Normally I had no tolerance for anyone, and even less for idiots, but I found some amusement in this back and forth. Let it be known that my slight amusement did nothing to outweigh my massive annoyance.

"Sorry, but Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"What if I called you Crater-face?" He shot back.

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, well that was one helluva an accident; causing a crater and all." I said. They grew silent and I sighed in relief, a smile etched on my face as I rounded a building to enter the main courtyard. It didn't last long. Noticing a pattern here? Monty, why would you do this to me? "So, I got this thing." Ruby said as she pulled out a collapsed form of her monstrosity of a scythe from behind her back and unfolded it. Jaune's eyes widened considerably.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" He asked, incredulously.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"Huh?"

"It's also a gun, genius." I called from the front.

"Oh, cool."

"What do you got?" Ruby asked.

"I…well, I got this sword. And this shield."

"What's it do?"

Jaune fumbled with his shield and I was torn between scoffing and face-palming. "The shield gets smaller and it's also a sheath. When I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same either way?" I asked, wondering who would invent such a stupid design.

"Yeah, it does." He looked at the ground dejectedly.

Ruby laughed sheepishly, "I'm pretty much a weapon nerd, so I may have gone a little overboard with Crescent Rose."

"You made that thing?"

"Of course!" She beamed. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"No, it's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it in the first war."

"It belongs in a museum." I commented off-handedly.

He looked even more dejected but Ruby came to his aid, giving me a strange look, "Well I like it. Not many people have much appreciation for the classics. So, does it do anything?"

"No, it's just a sword." He replied lamely.

"It doesn't use dust?"

He looked at her, "It's a piece of metal that someone banged on with a hammer and has a pointy end for stabbing. It's just a sword."

She nodded, "So, Vincent." Oh dear Monty, why? "What do you have?"

I sighed and unsheathed Virtue and Vice, "I have two short swords that turn into submachine guns." I said, spinning the blades around my index fingers, turning them into guns before spinning them once more and sheathing them. "Yes, I made them myself. No, I didn't go to Signal."

Jaune broke the silence that followed, "So, uh…you think there might be a directory? A food-court maybe? Any kind of recognizable landmark?" I don't know how I managed it, but finally, after what felt like hours, I heard the sound of a hundred voices speaking at once, and when I rounded the corner, I saw the open doors of what must have been the amphitheater. I all but sprinted inside, partly to see if Ozpin had started yet and mostly to get away from Ruby and Jaune. I had enough idiocy for the day. Thankfully Ozpin wasn't even on stage yet and there was no sign of pursuit from the two causes of the largest headache in the history of Remnant. I fell into an empty seat near the exit and waited patiently until the headmaster emerged, tapping the mic.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and to acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling. _This is exactly what you always went on about, huh? You're a noble idiot, you know that?_

Just as Ozpin walked off the stage, the blonde huntress that was with him last night took his place, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." With that, I got up and was the first one out the door before making my way back to the ballroom. The reason why I was rushing was so I could get to my spot and avoid having to deal with some random idiot thinking the bedroll was there for anyone to take. However, I can tell that I didn't expect to find a single cigarette resting on a note next to my bedroll when I finally got back to the ballroom. Eagerly stuffing the cancer stick into my pack, I picked up the note.

 _Mr. Graves, I was pleased to see you at Orientation, and even more so to see you with young Miss Rose. Though that wasn't very polite, running off like that. Nonetheless, I told you to play nice and play nice you did. So, here is your treat.  
Ozpin  
Post Script: Just keep in mind that nothing you do will escape my notice. Please keep that in mind during Initiation.  
Post Post Script: The school surprisingly has quite the variety of nicotine and tobacco products. Just saying._

I nonchalantly crumpled the paper and stuffed it in my pocket before nodding. _I could do this. I could deal with the annoyances, I could deal with Ruby or Jaune if I'm put on the same team as them. Hell, I could even deal with Schnee. For Initiation, I'm sure I'll be up against Grimm to boot, so I also have that to look forward to. Heh, me actually having something to look forward to…how funny is that, huh? That reminds me,_ that _day's coming up soon._ I felt my eyes grow misty and I vigorously shook my head and wiped my eyes. "Idiot." I mumbled under my breath just as the other students mobbed the room. Having nothing to change into, I merely took off my shoes, shrugged off the school blazer, and undid the white button up. I made sure to keep the tie knotted so I didn't have to go through that hell again in the morning. I looked down my arms and torso and smiled fondly at every scar that marred the skin. I remembered how I got them and was thankful for each and every one. They all taught me one valuable lesson or another. Keeping Virtue and Vice close to me, I began running through some basic stretches and core exorcises; anything to tire myself out and pass the time.

"Training for initiation?" A soft, male voice asked. I stopped in the midst of my forty-ninth push-up and glanced up at the person. He wore a green combat-jacket and white pants. Magenta eyes peaked out from long black bangs, but the majority of his hair was tied back in a tight tail. Oddly enough, he had one single streak of magenta died into his hair.

"Just passing the time." I replied and he nodded.

I continued my push-ups before he asked, "Care for an un-armed sparring match, then?" He asked and I got up, far too eagerly, but no one had a more sensible request since I got here. He checked around, probably for any faculty members. "No using aura to heal and no semblance. Just hand-to-hand."

I nodded, "Acceptable." I stated simply and the boy simply nodded and removed his combat jacket and shoes before moving them to the side. He assumed a stance: elegant, trained, martial artist. I almost smirked as I got into my own which could only be described as that of a scrapper. Unrefined, sloppy, and above all else: dirty.

Without any warning, he struck first; he was fast, and I barely caught onto his right fist before his left leg came up to try and kick my temple. Releasing his fist, I somehow managed to duck before springing at him in a tackling maneuver while his leg was still in the air, leaving him off-balance. Both of us went down in a tangle of limbs with me on top. It didn't last long however, because just as I was about to rain punches down upon him, I felt an impact hit the back of my head, hard enough to stun me and I soon found myself pinned as fast and expertly placed palm strikes fell upon me. However, I was quite the improviser and, quicker than even he could catch, I rammed my forehead into his, causing both of us to recoil backwards. However, due to having pulled that move off multiple times before, I was more used to it than my opponent, who was gripping his head and cursing. Scrambling out from under him, I quickly unleashed a reverse roundhouse on his stunned form…which he dodged. Eyes widening, I knew what was going to happen even before it did, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. He had feinted being more stunned than he really was, ducked low, and was moving his foot to sweep my leg out from under me. Sure enough, I soon found myself back on the ballroom floor only for my opponent to bend his knee on my throat and with his right hand, hold one of my legs while he struck my mouth once with his free fist. Due to the rapid loss of oxygen and having no way to get out of this one, I tapped out. He quickly got off of me and I lurched over, hacking up a lung; being a smoker definitely didn't help in this situation. When I finally recovered, I noticed him offering his hand to help me up. I shook my head and instead opted to climb to my feet.

"You're good, but you underestimate your opponents. Also, your 'style' could use from refining, but I thank you for sparring all the same." He bowed. I nodded in response. "My name is Lie Ren, but I would prefer it if you called me Ren."

"I'm Vincent." I said, once more keeping a first name basis. I didn't need another acquaintance, but I wouldn't mind having him on my team.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, I would stay and chat, but it seems our match has drawn quite the crowd and knowing Nora…well, I'll take my leave." He bowed once more before grabbing his jacket and walking away. I then noticed what he meant by a crowd.

It seemed as if every freshman was once again staring at me, "Okay, if you didn't hear me last time, what the actual hell are you all looking at? You want to fight?!" This once again caused them all to back off. "Good." I nodded before turning back to the bay windows. Morning sunlight still shone through and, after checking my scroll, I realized barely any time had passed at all. It wasn't even ten yet! It was going to be a long day.

xxx

The time had gone by extremely slowly, but I'll spare you the boring bits and give you the highlights: Ruby found me and introduced me to a girl who couldn't possibly be related to her, even though Ruby swore up and down this girl was her sister, Yang Xiao-Long. She had long, curly blonde hair, had violet irises, was tall, and wore brown short-shorts that doubled as a skirt in the back, golden bracelets, a brown short-sleeve jacket that pretty much covered her whole upper body besides her cleavage, and brown boots. She was quite energetic though, so there was probably the only resemblance. She also threatened to castrate me if I ever hurt her sister. After that pleasant encounter, I remained in my spot and discovered all the functions of the scroll I had been given. It was quite the list. I could text, call, browse the internet, listen to music for free, read books, check my schedule when I passed Initiation, check a directory of the school, and play games on it. There were others but I decided to nail out the big ones. After that, I read and listened to music; specifically Casey Williams. However, even that became a bust as "Red Like Roses Part 2" began playing. I couldn't help but to think of him. Thankfully it wasn't _that_ day, but it still brought tears to my eyes. _Why did you have to do it? You should have known better than to do that. You always talked about being a true hero, helping anyone in need. A person was a person, no matter if they were human or faunus. What you did though…it may have been heroic, but all everyone saw was a terrorist. Yet even as they were about to kill you, you kept saying it was the right and heroic thing to do…you noble idiot._

I stood and blindly made my way up the nearby stairs to the second floor and out onto the balcony. Once I closed the glass door separating me from the others, I opened my eyes and silently wept. No matter how numb or cold I've tried to make myself these past couple of years, there's still ONE fucking thing I will never be rid of: the loss.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes as I stared out at the shattered rising moon, "Anyone who says you can get over losing someone you care about is a fucking liar who should be burned alive." I said to no one in particular as I leaned on the stone railing. "You should agree with me on that one at least, 'Hero'. We both know the only thing left when you lose someone is a hole where that someone used to be…well, that and a rock with a name and a birthdate that I know was wrong." I scoffed at my own words and the wind seemed to pick up. "Look at me here, living our dream that we chased for five years…you probably chased it longer, huh? And uh, looks like you won." I stated simply as my tears dried and as I entered the ballroom I could just picture him smiling curtly at my retreating form as he replied with something witty.

It seemed I chose the wrong time to reenter, as it just so happened that Her Bitchiness was doing her specialty while Ruby and Yang tried in various ways to appeal to her, and when that failed, just straight up told her to piss off. I sighed and tried to make my way down the stairs and to my bedroll without drawing any attention towards myself.

"Vincent, can you come over here and give us a third opinion as to who's being the main problem here?" Ruby called. Monty, haven't you done enough?

I didn't say anything, just slowly walked towards the arguing trio and started to whisper, "I could honestly care less who's at fault here. I don't care about justice, I care about quiet and solitude. That being said, you asked for my opinion and I'll give it to you." I cleared my throat, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND EVERYONE GO THE FUCK TO SLEEEEP!" I was met with stunned silence and blinks of surprise. "Was that so hard?" I asked before I turned to the only source of light in the ballroom: a few candles by the girl in black who managed to sneak up on me this morning. She was reading Ninjas of Love and while I had actually enjoyed that book, I decided to take matters into my own hands once more. Without saying a word, I walked over and blew out the candles before blindly making my way to my bedroll and collapsing. I smiled at the sheer fact that for the first time today, there was complete and peaceful silence from the poster-children. If only my dreams could be as peaceful.

xxx

" _Hey Machina, out of the two of us, who do you think will go to Beacon and become a Huntsman?" He asked and I turned to him, slightly confused as to why his face was blurred to the point of unrecognition._

" _What do you mean? You said we'd get in together, if we could." I replied. We were both laying down in a very run-down building. There was a giant hole in the ceiling and the walls barely kept the wind back, but it was better than another alley._

" _I'm just asking for your opinion, Mach." He said, and though I couldn't see him clearly, his tone told me he was smiling._

 _I nodded, "Oh, well, you obviously. I mean, I've only been working for it for three years, so it should be you." I grinned, "After all, you took me in and you're always saying how you try to be a hero. I don't think you realize that you are one."_

 _He chuckled before ruffling my dirty mop of gray hair, "Well that's just it. I think it'll be you. No, I know it will be you. After all, what's a hero's most important trait?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes because this must have been the thousandth time he asked this._

" _Selflessness." We said in unison and both laughed._

" _That's why it's you who'll go." He said turning back to look through the hole in the ceiling. "I wouldn't be a hero if I put myself before others, would I?"_

 _I shook my head, "Even so, it was your dream first." I said, stubbornly._

 _His blurred face turned back to me, "Oh yeah? Well then, would you care to make a deal?"_

" _A deal?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I don't think I did it right as he began laughing uncontrollably._

" _I see you've been trying to copy my expressions. Like how one of your eyes is wide open while the other is squeezed shut. Anyway, yes, a deal. If you get in and I don't, then you have to try and be the best hero Remnant has ever seen. I'll be trying my hardest for it, but you have to do better. You would be a huntsman and have more training than I will, so if you didn't, I'd know you were just being lazy. I'd know that you lied when you said you wanted to be a hero."_

 _I pouted, "I'll never be lazy. Not when so many people are suffering because of others' laziness." He nodded. I then thought for a while before speaking, "And if you're the one who gets in, then you'll have to find some way to make a difference for the faunus. They believe in you right now and if you become a huntsman, then you have to find a way to be on the council and convince them to shut down labor camps, make faunus able to get better paying jobs, and make discrimination illegal."_

 _Normally, such a thing would cause someone to either freak or scoff but he only laughed and said, "I had already planned on that from the start Mach, but it's a deal." He stuck his right hand out and we shook on it._

xxx

My eyes opened to find silver ones staring intensely into them, "What the actual fuck?!" I yelped as scrambled to my feet, Vice already in hand.

"I'm sorry! You were talking in your sleep and I wanted to know if you were alright and wake you up, since it's almost time for Initiation!" Ruby yelled and I just stood there, sword in hand as we both panted. She was wearing a black tank-top and white pants with…pink polka dots? Not what I expected due to the generally gothic look she went for, but she was fifteen.

I slowly calmed down and sheathed Vice, "Don't ever do that again." I said, putting emphasis on the "don't" and was glad it carried a threatening connotation. I then looked around, realizing we were the only ones awake, "If it's time for Initiation, why didn't you wake your sister or Bitch Queen?" I turned back to her and saw she was on her feet, her normal self even though I could have made sliced cheese out of her.

"Well, you were pretty loud, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." She turned back to me, "Are you?"

I scoffed, "Peachy. Now if you wouldn't mind scurrying along, I'd like get ready." I turned around and that's when I noticed the small bundle of white clothing next to my bedroll.

"Who is 'he'? If you don't mind me asking that is." I spun back to Red who hadn't moved, only stood there nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I almost spat as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Y-you kept saying 'he should have known better' in your sleep. I was just curious who 'he' was." She said and I felt my gaze harden. She must have seen it, because she stiffened and looked at the ground.

"None of your fucking business." I said-well, quietly snarled would be more accurate.

"Sorry." She said, head low as she went back to where her sister slept. I took a deep breath and turned back to the small bundle, this time absent of a note. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was my old clothing as well as my overcoat, but the clothing looked like it had never been worn, much less fought in. I then realized the lack of annoyingly bright light in the room and as I turned to the bay windows, I found the sun only just peeking out over the horizon. Almost ripping my phone out of my pocket, I checked the time. 6:45? I turned to where Ruby stood, her back facing me, making no move to wake her sister. _Time for Initiation, huh? Well, I guess I can thank you for waking me from another memory._ Seeing as how I had nothing to do and the bathroom would be free, I grabbed my clothing and looked up the layout of the ballroom on the school directory app. After what felt like a few hours later, I was getting dressed after what was the best shower I'd ever had. Not that hard to top, considering it was only my second one ever. That was one thing I could definitely get used to. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I realizedthat my hair was actuallycloser to silver than gray. What you can find out after using actual shampoo _._ Running a hand through my hair, I slicked it back, leaving only a few errant strands out of place or in my eyes. I nodded and put my arms through the leather harness holding Virtue and Vice before walking out. As I exited the bathroom, a heavenly scent assaulted my nostrils. Something sweet and unlike anything I'd ever had before. Granted, my diet consisted of whatever I could get my hands on so that wasn't saying much. In response to it, my stomach rumbled; happens after you don't eat anything for a few days because you spent your money on cigarettes and booze (the reason why I was stealing Dust in the first place...wonder if Ozpin gave it all back the old shopkeeper).

Blindly following my nose, I came to a door on the far side of the building. This was definitely the place where the smell was emanating from, but I debated whether or not to enter due to the female voice babbling on the other side. Common sense and my stomach pretty much forced my hand to pull open the door; common sense because today was Initiation and it would be best if I was at my peak. If I had chosen to list the amount of possible things on the other side of the door, I wouldn't have even considered Lie Ren. However, standing in front of a stove in an apron, while this short ginger motor-mouth just rambled nonsensible madness, was the man himself flipping pancakes silently.

He turned to me and bowed his head, "Morning Vincent." He flipped the fluffy golden-brown pancake once more before placing it on a mountainous stack and handed it to the still talking girl. "Would you like some pancakes." I didn't respond. Not because I didn't want any, but because I was in shock due to the fact that the girl was shoveling pancakes down her gullet and still talking, not pausing to even inhale oxygen.

So transfixed was I by the horrific sight that lay before me, that I barely noticed the fingers snapping in front of my face until they were a few centimeters from my eyes, "What?" I asked, turning back to Ren.

"I asked if you wanted pancakes. Initiation will start within the hour, and we all need to be at our best" I nodded affirmative before my eyes drew back to the spectacle that had somehow ate ALL of the pancakes that Ren had put in front of her. That tower was probably bigger than she was. Her mouth didn't stop spitting out paragraphs either.

"Is…that normal?" I asked Ren, gesturing to the girl.

He chuckled, "That's…Nora." He then began pouring batter in a frying pan.

"Does she ever…stop or breathe?" I asked, unable to turn away.

"When she sleeps, she stops. As for breathing, she's doing it right now." Nora had made no indication that she had inhaled at all, and just continued to speak. I'll spare you the ramblings, but even if I didn't, you would only get every third word due to the rapidness of her speech.

"You ever consider decaf?" I managed to turn back to him.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "She doesn't drink coffee." _Wow…_ Words had escaped me at that point and I just stood there in stunned silence. I did found that the longer I stayed in that state of utter bewilderment that Nora's voice faded considerably. In fact, I could almost compare to the ultimate peace. There was no noise, not even my own thoughts. There was just me…existing I guess. A tap on the shoulder was it took to violently throw me back into reality. Ren handed me a plate stacked with three pancakes, "You like syrup?" He asked and I shook my head. I wasn't going to admit that I actually never had pancakes previously.

"Uh, thanks." I said before switching glances from Nora to him, "Well, I'm going to go somewhere remotely quiet." I bowed my head slightly, only out of slight respect for his unarmed ability and being able to deal with…that thing…Nora. He returned the bow and I left the small kitchen area. I suppose it made sense (the kitchen, not how he could stand…it) what with this building's primary use being for dances and balls. The school probably set up cooks in there so they didn't have to run from the cafeteria to the ballroom every time they ran out of food. Speaking of which. I gingerly ripped off a piece of the flaky breakfast food and ate it. As soon as it hit my taste buds, I felt my face light up and my stomach beg for more. I'll again safe you the details. You don't need to know my disgusting eating habits. Imagine a Grimm fallen upon an emo after not having a taste of negativity for months and you may get close. After practically murdering the pancakes, I threw away the plate at the closest trashcan and then something Ren had said hit me like a truck. _Wait…within the hour?! Note to self: take shorter showers._ I made my way back to the ballroom, only to find it completely empty; in fact the only evidence that people were here at all was the single bedroll placed by the large bay windows and the school uniform on top of it.

Just as I moved to pinch the bridge of my nose, Bitch-face McGee's voice rang over the intercom, "All freshman please report to Beacon Cliff immediately. I repeat, all freshman please report to Beacon Cliff immediately. _Well, at least it's easy to find._

xxx

When I arrived, there was no sign of Ozpin or Bitch-face McGee, a plus in my opinion. However, every freshman this year had gathered around the edge on platforms. Add one minus to that plus.

"Hey Vinny, enjoy your shower?" The annoying and taunting voice of Yang rang out. Monty, when I die, we shall be sharing a few words.

"…Don't ever call me that again." I stated and it was as if a pin had dropped as silence followed.

Yang only smiled as her golden bracelets extended and turned into gauntlets, "What was that, Vinny? Sounded like a threat."

I only shook my head before unsheathing Virtue and Vice and spinning them into submachine guns in one fluid movement, "Well, at least you're not deaf."

"Guys, now is really not a good time." Ruby tried to defuse the situation, but she went unheeded.

Yang chuckled as she hit her fists together, "I'm almost going to feel bad about beating your good-looking face in."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same about yours." I said, face void of emotion.

"Oh, I know you're only playing the cool act. I can see why my sister likes you." Yang popped her neck.

"Yang, I never said anything like that!" Ruby protested, her face looking similar to a tomato, but honestly this just starting to bore me.

"I thought you were going to fight. If you want to gossip, stop wasting my time." I inwardly smirked as Yang became less playful and more serious, though the grin never left her face even as she charged at me. I aimed and was about to pull the trigger. And then...everything stopped. Yang froze in mid-air, her face still grinning and I couldn't move a muscle. That's when Ozpin entered my field of vision, coffee in one hand and a came in the other

"You all should be trained. After all, this is Beacon Academy. The only reason you're in here is because you all were the cream of the crop. And yet, this is what you've reduced yourself to. Fighting each other while the threat for you today lies on the other side of that cliff." He pointed with his cane and then nodded to Bitch-face Mcgee at the same moment that she moved next to him, riding crop in hand. Moving in between Yang and I, he took another sip of his coffee and the blonde witch swung the riding crop through the air. The minute she did, two things happened at once: one, I regained the ability to move and two, I flew backwards after being hit by an incredible amount of force too fast for me to see. Groaning in pain, I sat up to find Yang in a similar situation next to me while Ozpin glared down his small, circular shades. "If it were any other day, I would teach you the true ability of a huntsman of my caliber, confiscate your weapons, and demand you return next year when you've actually matured and learned the difference between Grimm and friend. However, you can say I'm feeling more forgiving than usual today. I'll leave you with a condition: Impress me during your initiation and I'll only have you clean out every dorm on campus. Small price to pay in comparison to your weapons as well as your place here, no?" He then turned to the others, "As for the rest of you, if similar behavior is displayed from here on out, then I will not hesitate to dismantle your weapon and give you a one way ticket out of here. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded quietly. "Good. Xiao-Long fall in. Graves, a word." Yang got up shakily, shifting her gauntlets back into bracelets, winked at me, and then joined her sister on a platform. "This little episode goes against our deal. Be thankful I am feeling generous for now, because I could have you thrown into solitary confinement for the rest of your life. You may not care about death, but I guarantee you won't like sobering up in a small box with only flavorless gelatinous cubes to eat once a day. Remember that." He then gestured to the others. I hurriedly nodded, grabbed Virtue and Vice, and took the spot on the far left. "Now today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." I glanced behind us at the large tree line.

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment and forming of teams." Bitch-face Mcgee stated, holding a large scroll in her hand. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

Ozpin spoke again after drinking his coffee, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Sip. "It would be in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with." Sip. "That being said, the first person whom you make eye contact with after making your landing strategy will be your partner for the next four years." Sip. _Well then, all I have to do is do the assignment solo, staying ahead of all of them. Simple enough._ "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Sip. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you WILL die." Sip. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and will be graded accordingly." Sip. "Are there any questions?"

I shook my head, just wanting to get started already. The faster I got through with this, the faster I could deal with the pent up adrenaline from having gotten my ass thrown by one hit. My aura didn't even block it. I had never met someone like him before. Unpredictable. Coy and smirking one minute then serious and deadly the next.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good!" Ozpin yelled, sipping his coffee once more. For the love of Monty, just drink it. "Take your positions on the platforms." I smirked slightly as I realized why there were platforms to begin with. Clever.

"Sir, this landing strategy thing..." Jaune said as the platform on the far right launched Weiss into the air. "What is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?" As he talked, more and more people flew into the air.

"No, you will be falling." Sip.

"Oh...I see...did you hand out parachutes while I wasn't looking?" He asked hopefully.

"No, you will be making your own landing strategy." Ozpin replied as Nora then Ren were launched. Yang pulled out a pair of aviators before flying through the air, Ruby in tow.

"What exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" Jaune asked just as he was launched into the air.

I almost felt bad for him but didn't have the time to as I mock saluted Ozpin before I was launched and the feeling like my face was being pulled off followed. I did have one thing to say about it though: What a view.

 **A/N: The character development thickens, the angst only grows, and the dark and serious chapters don't rear their heads yet, and for that I apologize. However, this is necessary because the humor will only last for so long and for what I have planned, there won't be much of it in later chapters. Now I won't be killing off favorite characters...yet...but when shit hits the fan...you get what I mean. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next tim**


	4. Chapter 4: Check and Mate

**Chapter 4: Check and Mate**

Very few things in this world fill me with...well, positive emotions, though there were plenty that annoyed me. Working on Virtue and Vice, listening to Casey Williams at Junior's, and reading a good book. Notice what I left off the list? However, as I flew through the air, I considered adding another one to the list.

Those thoughts had entered my mind as I looked out at the forest and the trees that were growing closer with every second. Drawing Virtue and Vice, I quickly began throwing together a shaky landing strategy with questionable chances of success that involved a great deal about not dying yet. A bronze glint in my peripheral vision caught my attention, and as I turned, I found my plan being smashed into pieces as the business end of a large, bronze spear came flying right towards my body. Eyes widening, I barely managed to angle my body as time seemed to slow down and I crossed Virtue and Vice over my stomach just in time for it to graze them. I sighed in relief and annoyance as it flew passed me.

A light female voice called out, "Sorry!" Hearing that awoke an urge to shoot whoever she was a rude gesture, but the sight of a large oak tree fast approaching made me rethink on it. Having little time to react, I bent my elbows so both my blades were aimed over one shoulder and swung, making my body spin and pick up speed. I closed my eyes as my short-swords were about to collide with the tree trunk and flared my aura. This was going to hurt.

The plan worked, somewhat. My momentum brought the blades in at an angle when they cut into the wood, allowing me to spin around the trunk. However, my body merely slammed into the other side of the trunk and my arms jarred from the impact. Gasping in pain, I barely managed to hold on as I struggled to breathe. If I hadn't flared my aura, I would have just slammed into the tree, the shock most likely shattering my ribcage as well as damaging my spine, most likely killing me upon impact. As it stands, my aura took the brunt of it and, regaining the ability to breathe, I reasoned that it was in the yellow. That's about the forty to sixty percent range. Panting as I tightly gripped the handles of my weapons, I shook my head, braced my legs against the trunk, and turned to face another nearby oak. Funnily enough, the oak I was facing had Jaune pinned to it, a familiar bronze spear piercing his hood and effectively keeping him from hurting himself. I briefly wondered if he was the original target of the spear or if this was accidental. He grunted as he pathetically attempted to free his hood and I decided to aim towards another tree in case he saw me. Pushing off with my legs, I launched myself at the nearest tree opposite of Jaune. Turning in mid-air, I landed with my feet braced against the trunk before springing off to the right at another trunk and sheathing my swords. Getting an idea of how high I was off the ground, I landed with my legs braced once more, but instead of jumping to another tree I pushed off, angling backwards into a reverse swan dive. Seeing as how I was only about twelve feet off the ground, I was easily able to turn the swan dive into a summersault, effectively rolling as I hit the ground without causing any further damage to myself or my aura.

Coming to my feet after rolling, I took a minute to get my surroundings. Even from the forest floor, I could still make out Beacon Cliff through the tree line behind me, so I only had to keep the same direction I was heading in. With luck, I would make it to the ruins without running into any poster-children. _Tch, since when has luck ever been in my favor?_ Running a hand through my hair, I continued away from the Cliff and savored the peace-while far from silent, it was better than inane chatter. My heart wasn't even acting up, so that was always a plus.

Growling stopped me in my tracks and I felt my body tense up as similar growls of various pitches resounded around me. This was it…Grimm. Eyes open, I kept both hands on my weapons' hilts as I spun around, the warning growls turning into vicious snarling. Apprehension filled my body as adrenaline flowed through my veins and I shook my head, knowing losing your cool when faced with creatures that fed off of negativity like fear was a very bad thing to do. However, no matter how much I told myself that, my heart rate climbed and the Grimm's agitation made itself known in the form of a medium-sized, black beast with white bone-plates and glowing red eyes leaped out of the bushes. If I had been slightly slower on the draw, a few points of a millisecond off, the Grimm would have knocked me off my feet and enjoyed a meal. It didn't come to that though because I wasn't slightly slower. My semblance, whether out of self-preservation or just from the adrenaline, had activated and I unsheathed Vice and thrusted just as the beast came within range, effectively impaling itself upon my short sword. Warm and sticky liquid coated my hand but I could only stare at the struggling creature before its red eyes faded

This victory was short-lived however, as the moment I kicked the body of the creature off Vice, the rest of its pack emerged, at least nine charging at me from all sides. Unsheathing Virtue, I held my ground and waited for the opportune moment, my heart beating out of my chest. Just as they converged on my location, I jumped into the air, watching as they collided with each other. Maws tore out jugulars and the ground was painted red as the Grimm practically tore each other apart with a single attack. The moment I landed however, those with throats still intact and not struggling on the ground reared up; maybe five in total. Twirling both my blades, I quickly shot forward and impaled the maw of the nearest Grimm. With a whine reminiscent of a dog being beaten, the Grimm fell as I ripped Virtue out of the corpse and moved for my next target. Keep in mind that, with my semblance, I was moving slightly faster than someone could easily follow, meaning that I was already charging for the next Grimm the moment the other's whine began. Vice met the next Grimm's skull as grey matter splattered my face and clothing, and yet I hardly acknowledged it before flipping at the next closest one. These things were not what I expected. They were some of the easiest prey I've faced. Torchwick was better than these! These can't be the real thing. Landing on the Grimm's back, I imbedded both blades into the back of its neck before slicing both swords in opposite directions, severing the head from its body and receiving a nice stream of blood in the face for my efforts.

Recoiling harshly, my eyes burned and practically screamed as blood had been shot in them, effectively blinding me. Something charged into me and my back hit something hard (the ground I'm assuming). Even with my aura, the wind had been knocked out of me. Having little options and hearing the remaining Grimm bark, almost like mocking laughter, I did what was probably the dumbest thing I could do: spin Virtue and Vice around my index fingers, transform them into submachine guns, pray to Monty Oum, and unload in random directions until the loud banging turned into clicks. I sighed, took my fingers off the trigger and waited. It was funny actually. One moment before, I was actually afraid, but now…well, I felt what I usually felt: nothing. Instead of panicking due to running out of ammo or fearing that I would die, apathy took over once more and I waited for the ending blow that never came. In fact, the growling had faded. Putting Virtue and Vice down, I sat up and attempted to wipe blood out of my eyes with blood stained hands.

Eventually, after what should have been a futile attempt, my vision cleared somewhat and I could only look up to the sky for an answer. _Monty, only you would allow such a thing._ A few feet from me were the last two bleeding corpses of the wolf-like Grimm, riddled with bullet holes. Softly chuckling, I got to my feet and promptly stumbled against a tree trunk. Heart pumping and fingers shaking, I tried not to drop the lighter and pack as I took the second cancer stick out of the pack, almost losing my hold on it as I shakily flicked my lighter open and brought the cigarette to my lips, breathing in the black smoke and nicotine before sighing, my body already calming and my heart starting to slow. Looking at the last cigarette in the pack, I stuffed both of them in my overcoat's pockets. I regarded myself and sighed as the once clean clothing was splattered crimson with blood. I could only imagine what my face looked like; it couldn't be helped I guess. Scooping up my girls, I reloaded the magazines, now only having one for each, and continued pulling myself on. I didn't take many hits during that fight, but the use of my semblance only about fifteen minutes after slamming into that tree…well, if I was at forty to sixty percent range, I'd say it was in the thirty to forty percent range right now, in the middle to the upper half of the orange range. Great. Taking another drag, I stood up straight, ran a hand through my hair, pulled it back to find the entire palm stained red, and walked forward at a brisk pace, saving the remainder of my energy and aura for when I would truly need it. I briefly wondered if everyone else was dealing with them as easily as me.

As I walked, I could hear the tell-tale sounds of fighting coming from seemingly every direction, but a savage yell and the sound of an explosion trumped everything else, "YOU MONSTERS!" I looked in the air to see what looked like a large fireball fly into the air to my right. It may have been about a mile off, but I knew one thing based off of that voice: Yang Xiao-Long was extremely pissed at this moment and would become a literal beacon for everything in the area. I made sure to keep to the left as I moved forward, not particularly wanting to run into, well anyone, actually. Before long, without any interruptions most likely due to my lack of emotion, the forest opened up and large stone ruins were revealed. By ruins, I mean the back half of what once may have been an amphitheater and thirteen pedestals. Most had chess pieces on them and some were bare, signaling people were here before me. _Relics…well played Ozpin. What better use of symbolism is there?_ The pieces that remained were the white and black knights, white and black rooks, white bishops, and the black king. What struck me as odd was that on a chess board you would have sixteen main pieces; eight white and eight black. Here, there were only thirteen pedestals; the pieces missing being the white king and queen as well as the black queen. _Just what are you trying to say, Ozpin…_ I thought as I moved to the single black king. I had no doubt this was put here for me. Not when the odds were set for one relic for every two people. I assumed teams would be formed using the two pairs who grabbed the same "relic". The amount of initiates was uneven, and while the test was for seeing the strong from the weak, Ozpin always prepared in case of everyone passing. That begs the question then: Did he know I was going to try and find the relics and avoid the other initiates? Did he already plan this out? I shook my head, clearing my mind before grabbing the king and putting it in my pocket.

"Hey, Vinny!" I stifled a groan as a familiar voice rang out. Turning, I saw Yang waving as she approached with that quiet, black haired girl who was able to sneak up on me. That lightened my mood slightly. They were like polar opposites. "Where's your partner, Vinny? He get lost?" Yang continued, sauntering up. "Jesus, what'd you get yourself into? Playing with food coloring?"

"Well, it's obvious someone wasn't paying attention to her surroundings." I muttered loud enough for her to hear, entertaining the fantasy of her writhing under me with a blade in her chest.

"What's that? You saying something smart, Vinny?" Aaaaaannnnd, she killed it.

"Yang, cool it. He was implying that there was an odd number of us. He doesn't have a partner because everyone else is taken." Her partner supplied for her, turning her head back to the pieces. "Chess pieces?" She asked and I nodded.

"Some are missing." Yang observed. "Guess Vinny wasn't the first one here."

"I guess we should pick one." Her partner mused and I snuffed out my cigarette, having finally calmed down.

"How 'bout a cute little pony?" Yang asked as she raised a knight in the air.

"Knight." I muttered under my breath, almost glad for the many cameras watching us.

"Sure." Her partner said, shaking her head.

"That really wasn't that hard." Yang smiled.

"Not like this place is all that hard to find." I spoke up, and they nodded.

"Say, what's your name?" Yang's partner spoke to me, and I raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Vincent." I replied after some time and spoke as I saw Yang opening her mouth, "Yours?"

"Blake." I nodded and a comfortable silence followed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A very feminine voice screamed out faintly.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang yelled, moving in the direction it came from. "Did you guys hear that?"

"How could I not?" I asked. "Whoever she is, she probably got the attention of every Grimm within a hundred miles.

"What should we do?" Yang asked and I just pointed up, seeing a vaguely familiar red shape falling towards us.

"HEAAAAAAADDDSSSSS UUUUUUUUUP!" Ruby yelled as she came into view. This was going to end badly. At least that's what I though until a flying Jaune intercepted her in midair, sending them both into a tree. _Only you Monty…_

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked Yang. She didn't have time to respond as a massive Grimm creature that looked like a bear stumbled into the clearing. Eyes widening in disbelief, I drew my blades and readied myself but the creature face planted, revealing a frowning Nora hanging onto the handle of hammer imbedded into the Grimm's back. Oh no.

"Aw, it's broken." She muttered as a tired Ren appeared behind her.

"Nora…don't ever do that again." He panted. The minute he looked however, she was gone and was instead inspecting a white rook piece.

Grabbing it, she began dancing, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang before Ren raised his voice.

"NORA!" He yelled and she laughed before running over to him.

"Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked another question.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, a girl with flaming red hair dressed like a roman goddess of war sprinted into the clearing with a giant scorpion-like Grimm tailing her. "Wait…is that Phyrra Nykos?" I asked as she ran closer to us, leaping over the Grimm's claws and dodging its stinger. Now, if you're wondering how a convict like myself knew of Phyrra Nykos, then you're an idiot. Everyone has heard of Phyrra Nykos. Graduated at the top of her class in primary combat school, champion of Mistral tournament for four years, etc. She was part of the very few that got in here due to skill.

Ruby decided to make her reentrance in a similar fashion to how she entered the clearing: falling out of the sky and rolling. I guessed she jumped out of the tree, but honestly at this point, nothing could surprise me.

"Vincent? Yang?" Ruby asked as she got to her feet.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran over to embrace her sister.

"Nora!" Nora popped out of nowhere in between the two. What a way to save me from disgusting mushiness.

"Did Phyrra just sprint all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked yet another rhetorical question as we all just stared. I noticed Yang had gotten very quiet and my gut spoke up, telling me to scoot a little to the side. When have I never listened to it before? Exactly, never.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang yelled as she literally combusted, her hair glowing and her eyes blood red. "COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL THE FUCK OUT FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" The 'Deathstalker', as Blake had dubbed the scorpion Grimm, seemed to stop and blink at Yang's outburst as Ren finally joined us.

"Um, Yang?" Ruby timidly asked as she pointed up. Following her gaze, a small smile spread on my face. Hanging onto the claw of a giant raven-like Grimm was Weiss Schnee. In comparison to Weiss, the Grimm was larger than a house. It made for a rather amusing sight.

"How could you just LEAVE me?" Weiss yelled to Ruby and I stifled a chuckle.

"I said, 'jump'." Ruby answered.

"She's going to fall." I pointed out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby looked at me.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

"So she is." I nodded, suddenly wishing I had a cup of coffee, a green scarf, and small sunglasses so I could imitate Ozpin in this situation. Just sipping my coffee. I shook my head at the suggestion as Jaune launched himself from a nearby tree to catch Weiss' falling body. Did no one understand gravity here? As soon as he realized he was still many feet off of the ground, Jaune yelped and fell much like a chicken in armor: Gracelessly. As he groaned trying to get up, Weiss landed on top of him, checking her nails.

"My hero." She muttered sarcastically, getting off of him.

"My back..." Jaune croaked. We were quite lucky, as the Grimm seemed quite content to chase Phyrra around the clearing...at least until she started to tire and the Deathstalker got a good swipe in, sending her flying right at Yang's feet.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can all die together." Yang smirked, her gauntlets extending.

"I know who I'm feeding first to the giant bird." I muttered under my breath, Virtue and Vice in my hands.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yelled to Yang before screaming a war cry, unfolding her scythe, and charged the Deathstalker. Her scythe merely ricocheted off of the Grimm's tough carapace, flinging her backwards as the large scorpion set its sights on her, advancing towards her. "D-don't worry!" Ruby called out, dazed. "Totally fine!" She then turned around, seeing the extremely large, extremely pissed off Deathstalker move towards her. She shot once at it, the high caliber bullet doing nothing other than tickle, and did the smart thing: She ran.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted and sprinted towards her, but with the speed of the Deathstalker, she wasn't going to make it halfway to Ruby. To make matters even worse, the raven-like Grimm had turned around and was flying above Ruby. Seeing as it was a bird, I assumed it was going to dive bomb, and therefore was caught completely off-guard when it flapped its wings, sending dozens of feathers longer and wider than me soaring at Ruby. I don't know if it was luck or Monty Oum breaking logic and sanity for his own amusement, but the volley of deadly feathers missed Ruby entirely, only one piercing her hooded cape, pinning her to the ground. Yang was almost skewered by said volley and barely stopped as the final feather landed a centimeter from her feet. Ruby being trapped and defenseless, the Deathstalker was about to make easy prey of her. _There's irony for you. I'm the only one who can reach her in time to save her, and yet doing so would go against everything_ _that's kept me alive since_ that _day_ _._ I thought and I could hear _him_ in my head once again: " _You're going to be a Huntsman, a true hero, right Machina?"_ I sighed. _I hate you._ I thought as the Deathstalker reared up to attack...or at least it would have if I hadn't thrown myself at it with my semblance, weapons first, easily clearing the distance and almost smacking into feathers before intercepting the Grimm's claw at full speed.

The result...well, let's just say that plan went better in my head. Instead of sending the Grimm flying, I more or less just blocked the claw with my blades crossed and on one knee, struggling as I tried to keep from being crushed.

 _There, happy?!_ I thought as adrenaline coursed through me and my heart picked up speed. "Ruby...get the hell back!" I gritted out as the scorpion raised its stinger.

"I'm trying!" She yelled back as the glowing orange stinger twitched once more before descending and then-it froze. I don't mean froze as in it stopped moving, I mean that it was literally flash-frozen right in front of me.

"You are so childish." A haughty, female voice called out. Moving out from under the frozen claw, I saw Weiss helping Ruby with one hand while a rapier was in the other. It had a cylinder below the guard, with different colored tabs on each side. Wait, that was a dust rapier. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style-" she caught herself. "I suppose I can be a bit..." She droned off.

"Bitchy." I supplied as I got to my feet.

"Difficult." She looked pointedly at me before turning back to Ruby, "If we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together." She managed a small smile, "So if you stop trying to show off, I'll try to be...nicer." A Schnee being nice? Why isn't the world breaking in half?

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said as she looked up at Weiss, "I want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine." She replied before Yang ran over and embraced her sister.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" She shouted and I merely looked at the ice before looking back into the air.

"Yeah, love, rainbows, and mushy crap, but I'd pay attention if I were you." I deadpanned, gesturing the cracking ice and the flying Grimm circling around for another attack. Thank Monty it couldn't turn on a dime.

"Guys, that thing's circling back!" Jaune pointed. "What are we going to do?"

"Trying not to die in a retarded manner sounds like a good place to start." I muttered.

"Ignoring the comments from the emotionless pessimist, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss glared at me.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these Grimm." Ruby smirked as she grabbed a knight and nodded at Weiss.

"Run and live...that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune mumbled, grabbing a rook.

"It's passed time we left." Ren stated, loaded fresh magazines into his bladed submachine guns...note to self: Test out Ren's weapons some time. However, I knew that he was correct, the ice-encased Deathstalker shuddered as even more cracks began to form. I patted my pocket once more to check if the king was still there before running ahead of the group, heading towards a fragile looking, stone bridge leading to the ruins of what looked like a keep. It was really the best bet, considering the Grimm cutting off our other escape routes. At least it was, until the flying Grimm soared by overhead and perched itself on the remains of the keep. Skidding to a halt, I opted to duck behind one of the many stone columns that lined the way to the bridge. _Well that's rich..._ I thought as I turned around, only to see the Deathstalker slowly approaching, more wary of Weiss' arsenal no doubt. _Well, chicken or scorpion?_

"Oh Monty, run!" Jaune shouted as he ran for the bridge. The flying Grimm took that moment to unleash another barrage of deadly feathers. Diving to avoid being skewered, I turned just in time to see Nora remove a grenade launcher from her back and blast the flying Grimm with...pink grenades that left a heart after exploding? Keep forgetting there is no sense in this place. Nevertheless, she managed to cause some turbulence and the bird-like Grimm circled once more, buying us time and room to make it to the bridge before turning on the Deathstalker. Phyrra was shooting some kind of rifle while Ren was unloading his submachine guns into it as it approached.

Unsheathing my girls, I shifted them and held down the triggers, hoping the added assault would deter the Deathstalker and crack its carapace. Sadly, it only continued, the bullets having no effect. A high pitch shriek caught my attention, and looking over my shoulder, I saw the flying Grimm had circled around and was heading on a collision course with the center of the bridge. The force of the collision threw me forward, only a few mere feet from the Deathstalker. Eyes wide, I simply starred as the stinger twitched once again.

 _ROLL!_ That snapped me out of whatever shock I had been in and I promptly rolled to the right, avoiding getting stung...then to the left as it reared up once more to impale me.

"WAHOOOO!" A bloodlust laced voice shouted as the sun was eclipsed by the largest hammer I had ever laid eyes on before it came down on the center of the Deathstalker's carapace. A loud cracking noise rang out as the carapace splintered. Scrambling to my feet, I saw Nora back-flipping with a stupidly large hammer and I could only roll my eyes; of course...

As I moved back to get avoid being hit by its claws and continue a ranged assault, Ren advanced, front flipping onto the carapace and unleashing a barrage onto the Deathstalker's glowing stinger. Sadly, the stinger had more flexibility than a regular scorpion's and easily swatted Ren like a rather large fly, sending him almost comically spinning through the air.

"Ren!" Nora shouted but what caught my attention was the dangling stinger.

"Phyrra, Vincent!" Jaune shouted. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed. Phyrra and I looked each other in the eyes and nodded. Game time. Sprinting at the Deathstalker, I jumped into the air at the same moment Phyrra threw her shield. The minute it came under me, I placed a foot onto it, propelling myself towards the stinger as the shield surprisingly kept flying before changing course entirely, circling around the stinger. As I shifted my girls into short-swords, the shield had turned and came spinning at the stinger on the side opposite of me. Swinging both swords in a horizontal arc, the shield sliced through the stinger at the same time as my blades, severing the stinger entirely.

Rolling to a standing position, I watched as the shield returned to sender and Phyrra smiled before she immediately crouched down with her shield raised above her head. The stinger had fallen, imbedding itself in the Deathstalker's cracked carapace, making it hiss in agony.

"Nora, let's finish this!" Phyrra shouted and got an insanity laced cackle in response as Nora jumped onto the shield. I took that time to take a brief glance at what was happening on the other side of the bridge and I made a split-second decision as I saw the flying Grimm circle closer. I jumped onto to Phyrra's shield as well, but faced the flier instead of the Deathstalker.

Placing a foot on the head of Nora's hammer and an arm on her shoulder, I shouted, "Hit it!"

"BANZAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Nora screeched as she hit a button on her hammer, sending us rocketing skyward with explosive force. In moments, we were at the same elevation of the flying Grimm. Remember what I said about understanding gravity? Yeah...

I could hear _his_ voice in my head, telling me that he was proud of me as I leaped off the giant hammer, unsheathing my blades. Oh, how I hoped Monty Oum was watching over me.


	5. Chapter 5: Ozpin's Gambit

**A/N: Hey all, know it's been a while, but what can I say? Writer's block is a bitch. I won't make any excuses for my lack of activity, except for that. Anyways, I have a new chapter for you all here. I have changed some slight things around, but not that much. Nothing that breaks cannon or makes this really an AU(except for the OC of course, but hey) anyway. Hope you all enjoy.  
Cheers,  
Stryke**

 **Chapter 5: Ozpin's Gambit**

If I were to be asked what I was thinking when I jumped onto Nora's hammer, only to be launched into the sky so I could intercept a flying Grimm large enough to make the ballroom at Beacon a tight squeeze, I would probably hit the person who asked such a retarded question, saying I would never do such a thing. At least, I _thought_ I would never do something that stupid. Evidently, as I was currently hanging on to Virtue and Vice for dear life while the flying Grimm screeched in pain and anger and tried every insane flight maneuver to knock me off, I was a great deal dumber than I thought.

"Vincent!" A voice yelled from below that could only belong to Ruby. "We have a plan! Could you angle it down?!" Ruby asked and I couldn't even shout a rude comment back as the flying Grimm decided at that time to pull into a very tight, spinning dive straight down. Even though motion sickness never was a problem with me, I felt my stomach lurch repeatedly before the Grimm stopped spinning and pulled back up. Jaune would have probably vomited his own stomach if he had to go through that. "Vincent! C'mon, angle it!" She shouted once again as the flier flew above them.

I don't know if it was the lactic acid giving me my second wind or Ruby's comment pissing me off-probably both-but, I felt a new surge of energy and strength. Bracing my legs against the Grimm's back, I took quick but deep breaths, trying to speed up my heart rate and trigger my semblance for one last burst of speed. Then, much like a bullet shooting out of gun barrel, I felt as if I broke the sound barrier, sprinting up the giant Grimm's perpendicular, feathered back, my feet barely touching down before I made it to the top of the creature's skull plate. Not being able to slow down, I lunged forward with Virtue and Vice, angling myself so I would flip and embedded both blades into the Grimm's eyes before adjusting my grip on my blades as I completed the flip so I could keep my hold on them.

The Grimm, as you could probably infer, didn't take too well to being blinded. It released a pain-filled screech before flying wildly and slamming its back into a mountain wall on the opposite side of the ruins. Hanging from where I was, I was able to see Weiss cross the chasm to me using white glyphs that reminded me of snowflakes. Was that her Semblance? I then realized that she wasn't trying to get to me at all as her Dust Rapier's cylinder began to spin. She instead froze the Grimm's body to the cliff-face.

"Don't mind me." I muttered under my breath as Weiss smirked at me before making her way back to the ruins, walking on the glyphs. I then realized that this was only stage one of Ruby's plan as Blake and Yang, using the ribbon tied to Blake's weapon, pulled it tight between two pillars. Ruby herself then jumped onto the center of the thin ribbon before Weiss held it in place with a glyph, keeping the elastic line taut.

My cobalt eyes widened somewhat, my heart still hammering in my chest like a piston. Once again bracing my legs, this time against the Grimm's beak as it seemed to whimper in pain, I smirked before pressing slightly higher and kept my head turned over my shoulder to time my jump perfectly. Weiss then summoned more white glyphs, this time going in a line from just next to me to the top of the cliff. Ruby lifted a thumb into the air and I gave her a single nod. Weiss dispelled the glyph, releasing the ribbon and sending Ruby flying directly at the cliff-face. I allowed myself a small smile before pushing off the Grimm's beak with enough force to almost shatter it. Using the speed glyphs along with my semblance, I felt adrenaline flow through me like never before as the rush overtook me and my face felt as though it would peel off. Taking a large leap into the air as I launched myself off the final glyph, I held out both Virtue and Vice, reaching the peak of my jump before I began to spin, becoming a falling, whirling windmill of death. I dropped from the air, an almost manic grin spreading over my features while Ruby caught the Grimm in the neck with her scythe, dragging it up the cliff-face towards me with the aid of the speed glyphs. Her scythe sunk deeper with every step she took. Right as she reached the final glyph, Virtue and Vice came down, slicing through the top portion of the Grimm's neck just when Ruby fired a round from her 50-calliber sniper-scythe. The added propulsion, added to the fact that I had already taken care of half of the work for her, caused said scythe to slice clean through what remained of the Grimm's neck, severing the head from the body. Landing simultaneously next to each other, I flung the blood off of Virtue and Vice, sheathed them, and caught Ruby staring at me with those odd silver eyes of hers.

"Ruby..." I began before stumbling over, wondering why my body felt so drained all of a sudden. I didn't have to wait long before a pain erupted from between my third and fourth rib. Clutching my chest, I fell to my knees, feeling my heart slow down unevenly. On top of that, my body felt like it was losing all sense of motor-control. Collapsing in on myself, I curled up in a fetal position and moaned pitifully in pain. It was all I could manage to utter as everything else began to fade. My senses dulled, and the only thing I was sure of was that I had overdone it. As my vision blurred with tears from the pain-the pain!-the last thing I saw before my sight quit entirely was Ruby leaning over me, her eyes wide and her mouth moving frantically. After that, there was only darkness as my chest and heart struggled, and agony took over everything else. I don't know how long I lasted in that state before I could take no more and sunk into unconsciousness.

xxx

 _Walking down the small, dirt road into the Vale Slums, I kept my head on a swivel, noticing shapes-no, silhouettes-duck down behind crumbling walls or alleys of the decrepit buildings on either side of me. "Hey…" I turned to the person next to me, his face still blurred to the point where I couldn't make out any features whatsoever. "why are we here?" I asked, looking up at him. In his right hand was a modified red bastard sword while over his shoulder was a sack of food we had just made off with._

" _Mach, this is where the Faunus, those who haven't been locked in labor camps anyway, live." His voice was melancholy._

 _I once again surveyed my surroundings, finding no one this time. "They're hiding?" I asked, able to understand. I had been doing that since the orphanage._

 _He nodded-at least, I think he did, "Frankly, I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet. With the way things are here, I wouldn't fault them for it. I couldn't." His tone then changed as he removed the sack from his shoulder, "However, I can try to do my part to make it so that things aren't so bad here, like a true hero would." The way he spoke told me he was smiling and I broke into a grin before nodding._

 _A voice from behind us caused us to spin around, "Heroes may be great and all, but they could work on promptness." He was a rather large man with bushy mutton-chops, hazel eyes, black hair cut neatly, and a warm smile. However, you learned quickly that smiles were often-times deceiving, so I remained wary and kept a hand on the switchblade in my pocket. A familiar hand on my shoulder gave me pause._

" _Sorry Tukson, but you would not believe the hoops we had to jump through to get this food." They shared a laugh before the sack of food was handed over and they shared a brotherly embrace._

" _Oh, I'm sure. This your sidekick?" The man, Tukson, asked as he kneeled down to my level._

" _Protégé!" I corrected him, giving him my fiercest glare._

 _He chuckled before looking up at my friend and teacher, "You're a good kid, you know that? I only wish there were more people like you, 'Hero'. Then the Fang may actually be heard instead of ignored." His face grew somber before looking back at me and placing a hand on my head, ruffling my dirty gray hair, "Look after your teacher, you hear me?" He smiled brightly. "He's noble, but there's a reason why heroes are always in demand, and why Huntsmen generally don't see their thirtieth birthday." I nodded, but I wondered why he said that. Huntsmen always saved the world._

" _I'm standing right here, you know?" The resident Hero made himself known once more. "Besides, asking my protégé to look out for me? You got that backwards! I'm an adult and I will be a true hero!" He said with such clarity and determination that I couldn't help but look in awe._

" _Right, and that's what worries me." Tukson said with a sad smile. "Just look after each other, and remember, you'll always have a place in the White Fang's hearts." He smiled and we nodded. After all, we would get into Beacon when I'm old enough and would be the heroes Remnant deserved._

xxx

My eyes slowly fluttered open only for harsh light to assault them. "Ugh…idiots…" I groaned as I raised my arm, only to see one of those finger pulse oximeter things placed on my middle finger. "Wait…huh?" I tried to sit up, but immediately pain hit my chest and my body collapsed back onto the cot. After panting from the exertion, I did a quick survey of the room I was in and realized I must have been in some kind of infirmary.

"Enjoy your rest?" A familiar and unwelcome voice asked. Turning my head to face the owner, I bit back a sigh as Ozpin decided to sit down in a chair next to the cot with a small, smug grin.

"Ozpin…what are you doing here? What happened?" I asked weakly.

He chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, you overdid it, to put it bluntly. That semblance of yours is quite volatile, isn't it?" He asked, his grin widening somewhat. _You don't know the half of it._ I thought. "As for what I'm doing here, it's quite simple. I'm choosing to observe and keep an eye on a convict personally over doing mundane paperwork." He took another sip of coffee. I shook my head slightly before seeing I was still in my regular clothing instead of those hospital gowns, thankfully.

"Wait…Initiation." It suddenly came to me. "What was the outcome?" I asked him. "What about-"

Ozpin cut me off, "The forming of teams has been postponed until further notice-which may be a couple more days, seeing how you are after three. That, and it would be another mound of paperwork to get through." He visibly shuddered.

"Three days?" I asked, shooting up and immediately coming back down, wincing.

"Yes, and might I say, the young Miss Rose has been quite adamant about seeing you." Ozpin chuckled and I resisted the urge to extend my longest finger before a voice that sounded quite far off shouted, "Ozpin, you've avoided it long enough! That stack of paperwork will not complete itself!"

Ozpin was quiet for a good minute before taking a sip of coffee and cleared his throat, "Well, it appears my aide, Glynda, has need of me." He started walking out, but stopped, "Almost forgot;" he turned back to me, "remember the king is the most vulnerable." He said, his eyes piercing, all hint of mirth gone before he spun his cane, and exited the infirmary, leaving me with that happy, cryptic advice, the belief that he HAD planned Initiation to happen the way it did, and the fading sound of a whistled tune. I exhaled a sigh, swept my eyes across the sterile white walls, and breathed in the smell of antiseptics. Shuddering, I lay my head back and shook it. _I am going to lose my mind._ I thought. I couldn't remember a day in my life where everything was just…stagnant. There was something going on, at all times. The lack of activity, blinding white walls, and sterile smell…it was maddening. Trying to control my breathing, I looked for anything to keep my mind busy-ANYTHING!

As if Monty Oum had answered my prayers, a buzzing filled the room, coming from my pocket. Fishing out my Scroll, carefully so as to avoid causing my body pain, I saw a message from a blocked number on the screen: _You've had to deal with a terrible burden, haven't you?_

My eyes widened slightly before narrowing as I felt anger pour into my veins.

Unknown Number:  
 _You're angry, Vincent. You have a valid reason to be, but just read before you break the Scroll. Your anger should lay with the ones who wronged you-wronged_ Him, _not with the one that can give you what you want most. You don't need to reply now; in fact, it'd be better for everyone involved if you didn't. Just ask and question yourself if this makes any sense: you're working under Ozpin, who while not a member of the Council, is the strongest Huntsman in Remnant and directly under the Council. Yet, it was the Council that ordered_ His _death, was it not? Huntsmen are not only meant to go passed the walls and reclaim territory, they're also supposed to be protectors. Ozpin, the man leading the Huntsmen, not only failed to protect an innocent young man seen as a hero in Vale's slums, but did nothing to sway the Council's judgement or persuade them otherwise. To top it all off, the hero's friend and protégé is now under this hypocrite and liar. Doesn't seem right, does it? Just think about it, and get back to me when you're in better condition._

I stared at the message, and re-read it multiple times as my ire rose, more fierce and dangerous than any fire could hope to match. However, it was not directed at whoever had sent the message. Not for very long anyway, as I found the truth in the message. As infuriating and humiliating as the situation was, the messenger was right on all accounts. _Huntsmen, Beacon, Ozpin, the Council…Vale in general! It's all built upon hypocrisy and lies. "Protecting the people." What did I-we-see in them or this city?_ I chuckled bitterly as the rage subsided into something more…ambitious? Is that the term? _We wanted to come here, and be heroes. It was your noble dream, and my childish wish to be like you…idiots. That's what we were. Heroes…the fuck were we smoking? Heroes don't exist…no, that's not true. Tukson was right, they exist, but they don't live long enough to do anything worthwhile except for dying young. And you…you never believed it, did you? You never thought that was going to be you-us. So damn naïve…_ I clenched my fists as I knew at this point there was no stopping the tears from falling. Silently weeping once again, I almost crushed the scroll in my hands.

" _You're going to be a true hero, right Mach-"_

"Damn you…" I grit out through clenched teeth, stopping the haunting voice from speaking. I don't know how long I lay there, the tears falling from my eyes and the strangled curses escaping my throat, but eventually, it faded as I finally exhausted all the remaining energy I had within me and fell into the oblivion that was sleeping.

xxx

A couple more boring days of testing how much movement my muscles could endure before quitting entirely and truly thinking over the unknown messenger's words later, I was deemed adequate to leave the infirmary by Ozpin's blonde assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, who also told me to get to the amphitheater for Team selection. I decided to continue as Ozpin had said, blending in with the others, except with one added detail: collect information. I agreed with everything that text had said, but I couldn't just blindly throw myself into anything. Especially not this. This was everything I ever wanted, practically being handed to me on a gilded platter, and that was far too good to be true. Whoever sent that message had reawakened a hunger for vengeance in me and gave me what I had needed before when I couldn't act upon it: a target. After all this time, I had an enemy to go after and someone to back me…but Vale was a tall order and I had to get as much information as I could about the Huntsmen, Ozpin, the Vale Police Department, and Atlas as well, for good measure. Besides all that, it wouldn't hurt to learn as much as I could here. To know thy enemy is to know thyself after all, and I will be doing all I can to learn. I had also made sure to delete the message the day after I received it. No need to make things harder on myself if Ozpin had gone snooping once again.

With those thoughts in mind, I entered the amphitheater and was surprised to see that the majority of my class was already gathered there, yet there no sign of Ozpin himself. I allowed my eyes to roll at that before trying to stick to the outside edge and found a nice corner seat in the very back row that was surprisingly empty. Everyone else was sitting closer to the stage, talking amongst themselves. I'm sure each group engaged in conversation believed they were talking quietly, but as a collective it was a constant humming of annoying white noise; so much so that I couldn't even pick up on what senseless topic the selective groups were droning on about. Needless to say, it was headache inducing.

Mercifully, Ozpin took the stage and began speaking in the single mic there; I focused my attention upon him and could only shake my head at how he was pacing back and forth across the stage, twirling his cane as he went, showing the obvious: the cane was not for his old age. "We will now commence the forming of teams. When I call your name and your submitted image from registration appears upon the two screens above, you will step forward to claim the first reward from your first trial here at Beacon and take the first steps towards becoming a Huntsman. I will warn you before I begin however that this is your last chance to back out. Beacon is not just a university for a degree so you can get a perfect job in life. It is an Academy to train you to become the protectors of not only Vale, but Remnant itself. There is an extremely high possibility that the faces around you will not make it passed all four years to graduation. Beacon does not exist to prepare you for life…rather to train you to fight death itself. If you don't believe that you can make it based on what you saw in the Emerald Forrest, then please exit through the doors now, for the Emerald Forrest is child's play compared to the real thing. If you thought Beowolves, Ursa Minors, Death-Stalkers, and Nevermores were incredibly lethal, then you aren't meant for this line of work." He finished his speech as his eyes roamed the audience. Out of curiosity, mine did the same and while I found a large amount of them had terrified expressions, no one left. Ozpin cleared his throat. "Let's begin then. Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." As he spoke, their pictures appeared on screen side by side and they walked on stage. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Their leader, a giant of a seventeen year old, stood proud with silver plate armor that just screamed heirloom. His brunette hair was slicked up in a faux-hawk. The amphitheater burst into applause before Team CRDL took their seats as a team. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrra Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." Nora had a psycho-happy look on her face as she practically dragged the rest of her team to the stage, bouncing excitedly when they stood before Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR," Nora couldn't contain herself anymore and latched onto Ren in pure joy. He awkwardly rubbed her back and tried to keep his face neutral. "led by Jaune Arc." The minute he finished his sentence, it looked as if Jaune had a heart attack.

"Wha?" He said, his eyes going wide as his brain tried to process the new information. Hell, MY brain almost fried as I tried to process the information. Jaune was, for lack of better words, a moron. However, he did have extremely skilled people on his team. Pyrra and Ren specifically. Nora was just…I don't need to finish that sentence. Pyrra tried to knock Jaune out of his stupor by giving him an encouraging punch to the shoulder. However, that merely knocked Jaune to the floor. Well, at least Team JNPR wouldn't be a total threat. They picked their leader off the floor and grabbed some seats as Ozpin listed off a few more names and a couple more teams were formed. None were too notable though, and weren't really meant mentioning, even if I could remember their names. Finally it was just down to Ruby and her sister, Yang, Blake, the heiress Weiss, and myself. This was going to be a little interesting.

"Finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." The four of them took the stage, all with different expressions. Blake looked hopeful, Ruby was clearly excited, Weiss arrogant and proud, and Yang was waving, winking, and blowing kisses at the crowd while smirking. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." The youngest student at the academy leader of her team? Definitely worth noting.

Ruby looked shocked more than anything and couldn't even respond as her sister engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you!" However, while Blake and Yang seemed happy for Ruby, the Heiress was practically shaking as she tried to hold in whatever holier-than-thou speech she wanted to spew. Guess she had her heart set on Leader. As they went to take their seats, Ruby turned to me and her eyes widened. She then began trying to get everyone's attention. Well then.

Ozpin didn't skip a beat, speaking just as the Freshman teams all turned their heads to me, some faces flashed with recognition, others with confusion. "Now, as you all noticed, there is one more student left. Vincent Graves, will you please come to the stage?" Ozpin asked, locking eyes with mine. Slowly, I stood and made my way there, glancing at the faces and overhearing what they were saying about me.

"Isn't that the guy who yelled at us when we first got here?"

"Wait, didn't he pick a fight with Lie Ren?"

"Where the hell was _he_ during Initiation?"

I smirked at the last two as I stood in front of Ozpin, "I knew there was going to be an uneven number of freshman attending this year, and I always prepare for everyone passing Initiation. To be quite honest, I havebeen considering doing this for quite a few years, but it never seemed like the right time…until now." He turned back to me. "Vincent Graves, you have retrieved the black king piece. Due to this and your ability to survive alone without a partner in the Emerald Forest, I appoint you with the position of Team Handler. I have never done this before, and if you fail in your duties, then I won't do it again. However, if you can prove to me that I made the right decision, then I will anoint a Team Handler for every year." He paused and I took in all that he was saying. He rigged it from the start. He _knew_ exactly what I would do even before the day of Initiation. He was just justifying giving me this "position" to the others, but in reality he had planned on it all along. He didn't mean that he wanted me to prove that I could do my job right, either. He wanted me to prove that he made the right decision in taking a chance on me. Hmm…he's going to make it increasingly harder on me to do what I need done. "Vincent, your duties as Team Handler are as follows: you are responsible for the freshman teams. If they make trouble, it is you who must deal with it. If it is not dealt with, it is you who will pay the consequences. Needless to say, it is in your best interest to make a habit of checking in. You will also meet with the team captains and get a sense of who's improving, who's struggling, what needs to be corrected, and status in general. I expect a bi-weekly report of these meetings on my desk at eight in the morning, sharp. The date does not matter, so long as it is before the third week. They are called bi-weekly for a reason. When missions do come around during second semester, it is you who will deal out missions to those that request them. You may accompany teams on these missions if you believe them to be too difficult, but only after each freshman team has a mission assigned to them and you notify me beforehand. Also, you will do bi-monthly dorm checks and make sure the teams have kept their dorm rooms clean, functional, and clear of dangerous items. Weapons are not to be kept in the dorm rooms, and instead in lockers that will be assigned after this. Please note this goes for you as well, Vincent. Notify me via scroll of how well the dorms are kept with a number rating up to five, and type any concerns or violations. As a side-note, if you catch anyone not wearing the Beacon uniform during school hours, you will report to myself or my assistant Glynda. If it is you who is not wearing the uniform, then you will deal with consequences." He rattled things off and I only realized how easy it was going to be for me get the information I needed. He then whispered, "Don't make me regret this, Mr. Graves. I don't wish to pull the plug on you." He turned back to the teams, "Well, congratulations to you all. I hope you learn well this first year, as it will be the least demanding of them all. Train hard, be vigilant, and don't let your studies fall behind. However, I will say welcome to Beacon, and I hope you do enjoy your time here. You may have your pick of whatever dorm room suits you on the second floor, as it is empty. Teams will share dorms. Step forward to receive your locker numbers, and then you have until curfew to enjoy a free day before class tomorrow at nine sharp. Your schedules have already been sent to your scroll. After you receive your locker number, you may leave."

xxx

After carefully placing Virtue and Vice in my locker and picking out a dorm room close to the staircase, I could only stare at my scroll and the only number besides Ozpin's in it. Just as I was deciding whether or not to reply, a new message popped up on screen:

Unknown Number  
 _Settled in? Good. Keep me posted on whether you're in or not, and I'll give you exactly what you want. Your goals and mine are quite similar after all. However, don't waste my time. If you don't want anything to do with us, just say it. I'll leave you to your own devices. However, just know you won't be any closer to the justice your friend deserves, or the revolution this city needs. Keep that in mind before you make your decision. If you join us, your wish will become reality._

 **So, what did you guys think? Who could be the unknown messenger? How far is Vincent willing to take to get justice? How will becoming a handler affect him and the teams? Why do I ask you questions you don't know the answers to? Because I want to see how many of you have stolen the rough draft for this. In all seriousness, I do appreciate any and all feedback, including criticism and your views on the plot or what's going on in Vincent's head. This is the boring part where you get asked to follow and/or favorite, R &R, or burn with a yang! Eh? Eh? Flame and yang? Puns? *crickets* *Ahem* Well, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
